Ryan's Adventure with the reds and blues Season 2
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: Season 2 is where things start to get crazy for the reds and blues.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DURING THE EVENTS OF HALO 1

RE-EDIT 2

 **O'Malley speech**

High above the cliff edge, over looking the box canyon. Stands a lone figure wearing a purple color variant of the Mark V armor. The figure places their finger on the right side of their helmet. "Come in Blue Command. Come in. This is Medical Officer DuFresne. I've reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, do you read?" A second later there was a reply, but it was all disorted. "Say again, Blue Command. I do not read." He could still hear only a disorted voice. "Blue Command, please boost your transmission to match communication, Echo, Bravo-"

A chill voice on the other end of the radio can be heard more clearly. "Yo, I hear you. Calm down, dude, what's going on? Hello, yo, can you hear me, hello?" Medical Officer DuFresne was a bit confused by the response, "Uh, roger Blue Command."

The voice speaks up again, "Sorry 'bout that, I was in the elevator, this thing don't work to well in their. What's going on dude?" DuFresne was still confused, did he contact the wrong people. "Is this Blue Command?" He asked.

The man replied. "Oh yeah sure, totally! What's going on?" The purple clad medic is still skeptical,"You sure? The Blue Command base?" The man was slightly offended. "Hey dude. Take it easy. You called me. I didn't call you."

"Naw, I know, it's just..." whatever he had to say got cut off by the voice again. "It's just what, dude?" Shaking his head, "Never mind." The medic wanted to quickly change the subject. "I'm just letting you know that I've reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha." He turns around and stares at the Blue Base far in the distances. "I'm going to make contact with the blue squad members."

The radio makes a quick static sound before the guy spoke again, "Blood Gulch, huh? Alright, let me look here, let me see what it says..." He then looks through some files. "Blood Gulch, bloo... blea... B-L-, blu... Here we go, Blood Gulch, okay."

He takes a moment read up on the file, once so, he gets back on the radio. "Says here you need to make contact with Private Tucker. Ask them about their wounded dude." DuFresne says, "Roger that. Any other orders?"

"Anything else... yeah okay, yeah, it says here whatever you do, don't- oh..." He almost dongoofed. "Okay, never mind dude, I'm not supposed to read you that part, okay, just uh... you'll be okay, just, uh, be very careful. That's all."

"Great." The medic said. "Alright then. Well it's our goal here at Blue Command to provide excellent customer service, and I hope that I have done that today. Uh, if you have any further questions about this radio transmissions... you can just um, you know call back, say 'Dude, I've got some questions, what's going on.' Over and out." The transmission was cut, leaving Medical Officer DuFresne alone. "Okay... Private Tucker."

RED BASE

Three months have passed since the Reds had their major victory over the Blues by destroying their tank and killing the hired help all in one go. This is thanks to both Donut and Ryan. The former was happy to get revenge for being put into the pink armor, while the latter was rewarded with a two week vacation back to Earth by the team leader.

Ryan won't lie and say he was surprised by this, Sarge never rewarded his troopers with anything. But accepted none the less. He packed up his things and got on the pelican and went off to a transport ship that took him to Earth.

During the two weeks in his home state of Washington, Ryan had a blast. He did many things to have a great time. Swimming at the beach, eating some burgers, going to the arcade, and heading to the theme park that wasn't to far from the amazing hotel he was staying at. His room was amazing, big living room, big flat screen TV, big bedroom with a big bed, and big bathroom.

Everything was big, he kind of felt bad for it. He had this big room while the guys had the small base. Ok it's not that small, it's big enough to have other rooms like a kitchen, a room for all four of them to sleep in (Except for Sarge who has his own room), a shower room, medical room, and a storage room. So the base isn't THAT small, but still.

When he was in the room, Ryan would watch TV or read a English to Spanish book. So he can understand Lopez better, if he ever came back. After the Blue's tank had been destroyed. Lopez suddenly ran off towards the Blues and the was last they ever saw him.

At first the teen had no idea why Lopez just ran like that, when he got back to base, he tried ask what was going on with Lopez. Though he couldn't because Sarge and Simmons showered him with praise. Distracting him from asking the question.

Right now the teen is working on getting things straighten out in the storage room. "Let's see, two assault rifle crates. Check. Three pistol crates. Check. And tens crates of food that we're hiding from Grif. Double check." Seeing that everything is in order, Ryan sits down on a crate to take a break. "Phew, counting all the crates is tiring to the mind." He said. Reaching to the food crate, he opens it and gets out a can of grape soda.

Opening it, Ryan takes off his helmet and begins to drink. After getting the can half empty he stops to take a breath. "Man that's good. It's a great thing we hide these from Grif." He takes another swig of then soda. Just then, the intercom goes off and Simmons speaks through it. "All soldiers report to the meeting room. I repeat, all soldier report to the meeting room... And that means you too Grif." The intercom makes a static sound before turning off.

Ryan finished his soda and crushed the can. Tossing it in the trash that's in the room, he picks up his helmet and holds it under his arm. In 30 seconds flat, Ryan walks in the meeting room to see everyone in there.

Donut, Simmons, and Grif all sat at the table with their helmets off. "Ah good, we're all here." Said Sarge, he's the only one who had his helmet on. The Red leader sat at the end of the table. Ryan took a seat next to Donut and asks. "What's this meeting about?"

The Red leader places his hands on the table and says, "This meeting is about the Blue menace that live on the other side of this canyon. Men... and Grif." Sarge said the fat soldier's name in a flat voice. "We're going to attack the blues today!"

Simmons cheered while Grif just groaned, "Why today of all days. Can we just wait another three months to attack them?" Sarge shook his head no. "We've waited long enough. Right now is the best time to strike. Men, gear up! We got some Blues to kill." Slipping on their helmets and standing up from the table. All five of them went to get guns and ammo.

In the armory, all five of them began to get ready for the fight. Simmons, and Grif all grabbed assault rifles and pistol and began to load them. Ryan grabbed a battle rifle and pistol. Grabbing a few magazines and clips, he loaded one each into the two guns and placed the rest on his ammo belt. Donut grabbed a sniper from the weapons rack. The orange-red, pink, and maroon soldier all packed light. Since Grif's job is to carry ammo for the team to replenish.

A minute later they all finished. Ryan, Grif, Simmons, and Donut all stood outside the base in a line, waiting for Sarge to come out. During the wait, Ryan turned to Simmons and asked. "Hey Simmons, you ever why're here?" The Maroon solider was a bit hesitant to answer, since this question has brought up awkwardness in the past. But he stilled answered the question. "It's one of life's great mysteries."

"What? No." Ryan said, "I mean why we're here, on this alien planet? Don't you think it's risky to have soldiers stationed on a planet while the human race is at war with the Covenant?"

Simmons didn't know how to respond to that at all. He just stood their in silent for five seconds before he had a answer. "N-no, I mean yes, I guess. The Covenant haven't spotted in this region of space, so it seems logical to deploy troops."

Ryan couldn't give out another question because the Red leader came out of the base with his shotgun in both of his hands. He stands in front of his men. "Hope those blues brought their wallets, cause the rent in hell gets paid in advance!" Sarge said at the top of his lungs, raising his gun into the air. Simmons and Donut yelled 'yeah' in excitement. Grif just groaned and Ryan raised his gun up. Sarge cocks his shotgun. "Lets kill some blues."

BLUE BASE

Things at Blue Base have tense since Tex had died. After burying her and Church's original body, Church has been more annoyed at his teammates. Most of it comes from dealing with their crap. Caboose's sudden need for his attention and saying his best friend in the wide galaxy. Tuckers endless whining about how Caboose has made threats to kill him, though the leader doesn't believe him and thinks it's just a way to earn attention.

Even though he now has a body, it hasn't cool off any anger that's building up within him. Only slightly has he ever been able to release it, and that's by punching Caboose and Tucker in their sleep. So that's how they spent the three months after the death of Tex.

Currently, the three blues are standing outside of the base, and to Church's delight. The two were complaining to him, "Hey Church, we have a problem." Tucker said. The Blue leader quickly spoke up. "I am not your mother... so don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other one doesn't like."

Tucker gesture his thumb to the blue soldier, "I'm telling you he's crazy. He keeps threaten to kill me and talking in a scary voice." Caboose interjected. "No I didn't." The aqua soldier looks to the blue soldier and points to him. "Oh, so you're saying you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Church as a birthday present?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Caboose countered it. "You know, I think you're taking my words out of context."

Tucker threw his arms in the air. "What? What context?" Unbeknownst to all three of them, Medical Officer DeFresne is walking towards them. "Listen guys, this competition thing has to stop, okay?" He continues his rant, "I thought we'd established by now-"

"Excuse me." Said Defresne. Church turns his head slightly around to take a quick at the medic. "Hey pal? One second, okay? I'm in the middle of something here." Continuing where he was cut off. "Ah, look... I thought we'd established by now, I don't like either of you, okay? So competing for my attention is not gonna do ya any good."

"Excuse me!" DeFresne said louder. Focusing their attention to the new arrival, Church says in a annoyed and tired voice. "Okay. Yes. Hello. Who're you?" With the leader of Blue Team distracted, Caboose looks at Tucker and speaks in a deep, menacing voice. **" _Don't_ _ever be alone."_** Fearing for his life. Tucker takes a few steps away from Caboose and says to Church. "He's doing that thing again..."

No one seem to notice the threat. The man in purple armor introduces himself. "My name's DeFresne." He points to Church, "Uh... are you Private Tucker?" Shaking his head no, Church says. "No, I'm not Private Tucker. My name is Church." He gesture an arm to the aqua clad soldier, "He's Private Tucker."

He gave a small wave, "Yo." With a little reluctance, he gestures the blue clad solider. "And over there in regulation blue, that's Caboose, or O'Malley, or whatever the hell he's calling himself."

"Why did you introduce me second?" Caboose felt a ping of hurt within him. Tucker quickly added. "Because he hates you." A grin grew under the helmet. After the introductions were over, Medical Officer DeFresne told the blues he's here because someone called for a medic. "Medic? That was like three months ago." Caboose said.

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Tucker then proceed to make crawling motions with his arms. "Crawl all the way here?" He stopped with the arm motions. However the medic defended himself. "I came as quickly I as could." (Really? Even in real life military medics don't take that long. What really kept Doc from getting there sooner?) "Where's the patient?"

They turn their heads slightly from the medic to stare at two mark graves that he missed when he was approaching them earlier. "Well, she's fifty yards behind you and six feet down." The tone Church used was nothing but smartass.

DeFresne turns around and sees the two graves. "Oh..." On the inside the medic feels really disappointed for how late he was. Turning back to face them, he speaks in a soft voice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What? Oh... yeah." The robotic leader was passed the whole mourning phase of his dead former girlfriend, he's pretty much nonchalant about it, "Yeah, thanks man, it was tough but, well what're gonna do."

"We didn't like her very much." Caboose voiced his opinion and whispered "She was mean to other people." Tucker silently agreed. "Who's in the other grave?" The medic notice the two graves and had to ask, he didn't hear anything about another person being injured. The leader had to no idea how to explain this to the new arrival, he's thinking on not telling the truth but he's compelled to do so. "That's, uh, that's me. I'm in that grave."

Under the visor, DeFresne raised his eyebrow high as it can go, finding what Church said completely bizarre. "Uh huh... of Course." It's then Caboose steps forward to explain how that happened. "See, uh... he got killed by this crazy runaway tank." Interrupting the explanation, Tucker added. "Or by the idiot driving it."

For a split second the anger in Caboose surfaced through a hard glare. But it quickly went away and the blue soldier went back to explaining the story. "Oh yeah, and he then became, uh... a really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robot's body, uh... Oh! And then we had to uh..., oh yeah that's right, spray paint him blue and now he is alive again and is a bionic man... who is blue."

Tucker adds, "Right, and it took us six weeks to turn off his Spanish setting." Church turns around and speaks in Spanish _"Not entirely turned off, moron."_ Letting out a sigh. "I'll go get the Spanish dictionary."

"So wait." DueFresne looks at all three of them, "No here is hurt?" Every single one of them shook there heads. "No we're fine. In fact I feel better then ever." He flexes his arms, or well, flexes them to the best of his abilities, the robots limbs aren't exactly nimble. He then points to where his ears would be. "And if this two idiots start to bug me, I can just turn off my ears. Couldn't do that before."

Caboose says, "You said they were shorting out." A Soft click sound was made. "I'm sorry, what was that Caboose? I can't hear you!" Taking his medical scanner from his hip and raises it to the three. "Well then let me check you two out and I'll be on my way." The aqua trooper didn't like the chose of words and took a huge step back, "Whoa... check us out? Is this one of those things where I have to turn my head and cough?"

Shaking his no, DeFresne explains he's just going to check their vitals. Caboose turns his head to Tucker and speaks in the childish tone of having the better thing. "I bet I have better vitals then you! What's a vital?"

"On your way?" Church says incredulously. "I don't think so pal. Aren't you here to join our squad?" Again DeFresne shakes his head. "No, I'm just here to help out with Tex, and then assist in the canyon as needed."

Church raised his index finger and spoke in sarcastic voice. "First of all, great job on the Tex thing. Mission accomplished." He drops the sarcasim and raises his middle finger next. "Secondly, the way that we need you to assist, is to help us kill all the Reds."

The medic slightly lowers the scanner to explain his position in the military. "Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that. I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscientious objector."

"Conscie... who?" Tucker didn't even know the word the medic just said. "I'm a pacifist." The purple medic clarified more clearly. "You're the thing that babies suck on?" Caboose had the word pacifist mixed up with pacifier, though Tucker tried to correct him. "No, dude, that's a pedophile." Church slowly turned his head at Tucker, "Tucker, I think he means pacifier."

So much awkwardness filled within Tucker and in the area around them. So thick not even a hot knife could cut through it. "Oh yeah, right." He scratched the back his helmet. "Man I was totally thinking of something else."

"..."

"..."

"That's real classy Tucker." Church said. Finishing scanning the two Blues and seeing their vitals are in the green. The medic lowers the scanner, "Well, everyone here checks out. I'll come back and check on you before I leave the canyon. Can you tell me where Red Base is?"

Tucker tilted his head and asks. "Why. You said you're not going to fight em." He confirmed by nodding, "I'm not. Resources are low so I'm on loan two both armies to help whichever sides needs me the most." ( And the blues do not question this when they called Blue Command to send a medic. They did and they get a guy who will help both armies. That raises a bunch of red flags they should be aware of.)

"Man, that's so freakin lame." Church groaned. "I'm just gonna head off to Red Base and see if they need any help." But before the medic can take his leave to Red Base, Church decided to give the medic some advice, "Well if you're gonna go up to Red Base, I'd recommend putting that thing away. If the Reds see you holding it that thing, they're gonna shoot it out of your hands." Just on cue the sound a sniper was heard, the round hit the medical scanner. Causing it to fly out of DeFresne's hands.

"Yeah, just like that." Another sniper round flew right passed them. "Scatter!" All three of the Blues ran for cover while purple medic ran over to his scanner and scooped it up in his hands. Now he ran to find cover from the flying bullets. While running he did a quick look around the medical device. Hoping it didn't get damage. Lucky for him it didn't.

RED TEAM

Donut shot another sniper round at the blues, Sarge slightly turns his upper body to the pink clad soldier and shouts a complement. "Nice shot cupcake!" The pink soldier quickly salutes. "Thank you sir!"

Simmons fired a few control burst from his assault rifle, "Yeah blues, suck it!" He jeered. In front of him. Grif stood up, blocking his view. "Yeah, sneak attack!" Simmons pushed him out of way. "Move you dumbass, I can't see." Ryan chucked a grenade and shouts. "That's for our jeep!" A cocking sound of a shotgun can be heard, "All right boys. Lets get em."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez speech_

 **O'Malley speech**

RED TEAM

The Siege of Blue Base was going far good so far. The Reds had the Blue devils pinned behind rocks, which serves as their only form of cover. If they keep this up, they will finally rid this canyon of the Blue filth, "Keep it up Boys! We almost got em!" Sarge shouted over the gun fire.

BLUE TEAM

'Shit! The Reds are here. I Didn't see them coming.' Church shouted in his head. The rock they are using for cover is slowly crumbling away. 'Dame, if we don't fight them off, we're good as dead.'

Tucker fired his pistol at the enemy Reds, but his shot always missed. This is do to him semi-blindly firing his weapon over the rock. Caboose took cover behind a much smaller rock that was about half his height. During the shooting he got turned around and ran off in a random direction, he spotted the rock and took cover.

The only problem he was a good distances away from his fellow blues. Being the 'great leader' he is, Church turned to Tucker and began to give him orders. "Okay, Tucker, I need you to get up there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position till further notice!"

Tucker stopped firing his weapon and looked to Church with a confused expression under his visor. "I didn't understand what half that meant." He said. The now robotic leader threw is arm in the air and shouted. "Just head over to Caboose's rock and shoot your gun a bunch!" Tucker turns around and sees Caboose huddling behind a rock that's half his size.

"That rock?" He then let out a dry chuckle, "Yeah, I don't think so." Church pinched his visor in frustration, clearly not wanting to argue while under fire. "We don't have time to discuss this."

"Sure." The aqua trooper points his finger to Church. "You don't have time to discuss it." He then gestures his arm to DuFrense and rants. "You get to hang out here with nancy no-bullets shootin in the breeze. Meanwhile... I'm out there, running around, eating a machine gun sandwich." Church fires back with. "Tucker, we're gonna give you covering fire."

"Covering fire? With what and who? This guy who doesn't have a gun or you who is terrible at aiming. You better come up with a better plane, preferably one that involves me keeping the same quantity of blood that I have right now." He finished his rant. "Noted." Church said, then a thought clicked to him. "Oh wait wait... the blood has to be in your body?" (What? Did he actually say that, when he, himself. Had a human body.)

RED TEAM

With short control bursts from their weapons. The Reds kept the Blues pinned. Well except for Grif, who held down the trigger of his gun. "Simmons, I can't feel my hands." His voice had a waver in it. The maroon soldier stopped firing and turned his attention to him, "Maybe you should lay off the trigger dumbass." With the youngest member, he was running a little low on ammo. He had to switch to his pistol. 'Only one clip left. Gotta head to over to Grif to get more.'

BLUE TEAM

Pointing to the medic, Church gives him a order. "Alright you, Doc, get over there and help Caboose." A tad of annoyance pinged in DuFrense, "My name isn't Doc, it's DuFrense."

However the robot leader waves him off. "Yeah, I can't pronounce that. So from now on, your name is Doc." He said. DuFrense crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not really comfortable with that. I'm a medic not a doctor."

"What's the difference?" Tucker asked. He answers the question. "Well a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable... till they die." Well... that's grim. So grim it caused Tucker to crouched down and huddle closer to the rock, "Note to self. Don't get shot."

"It's settled then, your name is Doc." DOC, decided to give up and roll with it. "Alright, but I don't it'll stick." (He was so wrong. I like to say we all forgot his name after this episode)

"Oh trust us, it'll stick." Tucker chimed in. Still pressing himself to the rock. Tired about the whole pointless naming banter. Church once again orders Doc to run over to Caboose's rock. Though, just like Church, Doc had to remind him of what he carries and what he is. "I don't have a gun. I'm a pacifist." Rolling his neck in so much frustration. He says in frustration, "Well then get over there and yell "BANG BANG BANG!""

"Eh, I don't know. Even that sounds pretty aggressive." Standing up from his hiding spot and throwing his arm in the air, Tucker shouted. "Oh come on!" Doc then informs them he can't get involved unless someone gets hurt. This news sparked a devious idea within Church's head, "Huh... I see." Raising his gun at over where Caboose is, he takes a shot. The bullet ends up in Caboose's foot. "OWW! My foot!"

A small amount of satisfaction washed over Church just for doing that. "Well... looks like Caboose hurt himself." He looks towards Doc. "Maybe you should get over there and help him, Doc."

The purple medic looked between the in the injured Caboose and Church, after a second of silence he speaks. "You know could've just asked nicely." DuFrense now known as Doc entered into Blue Base so he can exit through the back to avoid gun fire and get to Caboose.

RED TEAM

The assault rifle Simmons is holding is beginning to run low on bullets. It's currently in the twenties, tens, now zero, a rapid sounds of clicks were heard. "Aw crap. I'm out, give me some ammunition Grif."

A face of bewilderment formed on Grif's face. "Me? I don't have any extra. I'm down to one bullet." Simmons was completely perplex by this revelation. "Wha- How can that be? You're the one who carries all the extra rounds into battle." Pointing his rifle at the orange trooper. "Wait, since when.?

"Since the last staff meeting." He clarified. "We actually talk about stuff during those things? I just fall asleep inside with my helmet on." Simmons attached his gun to his back, placed his hands on his hips and looks slightly looks down. "Well, you missed your job assignment, and now we have no ammo."

"What's your job?" Grif asked, Simmons straightens his stance in prideful manner and. "I'm the Social Chairman." Just then Sarge, Ryan, and Donut came up with empty guns. "Grif. Ryan, treasurer Donut, and I are empty. We need clips and shotgun shells." Simmons turns to Grif, "Hey Grif, you remember that one bullet you have left? I thought of a perfect way you can use it."

BLUE TEAM

Doc managed to get to Caboose's rock to tend to his wound, "I'm here Caboose, where're you hit?" The blue soldier was crouching down and standing up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot!"

"The left foot?" He asked. Caboose stands up and starts to make a L shape with his finger. "Let's see, I make a L with this thumb and..." Though he was cut off by Doc by lowering Caboose's hand ,"I'm just going to assume it's the bleeding one." He said, pointing out the obvious. "Yeah, the red one." Caboose sniffles, "I can't believe Church shot me."

"Oh don't even start Caboose!" Church shouted, somehow able to hear Caboose. "Anything else?" Doc asked. "Oh, well... what?" Caboose started to feel a bit of dizziness and didn't register Doc's question. "You have a bullet wound in the foot. Is there anything else wrong?"

"Uh." The blue soldier started to tap the chin of his helmet in a thinking gesture. A second later he remembers a problem he still has to this day/ "Oh, I got one. Sometimes when I fall asleep at night I think about my parents having sex... and I get really really mad for some reason."

"..."

"..."

"So i'm gonna work on the foot now." Doc said, really wanting to forget what Caboose said. Back over with Tucker and Church, Tucker realized the Reds had stop firing for sometime. "Hey dude, why aren't the Reds firing?" He asked to Church. He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe they're out of ammo."

"Hey Blues!" The two looked to where the shouting came from and see the leader of Red Team. "We're giving you a chance to surrender!"

"Surrender?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

RE-EDIT 2

 **O'MALLEY SPEECH**

RED TEAM

"We're giving you a chance to surrender!" Sarge shouted. A few minutes ago the Red Team was having a successful siege on the Blue Team, until they ended up running out of ammo during the siege.

All four of the Reds asked Grif for clips to replenish, however, turns out the out of shape soldier said he didn't any extra. In fact, he was down to one bullet. Simmons asked him how since it was his job to carry extra rounds. It was then revealed that Grif didn't know that cause he slept through one of the meetings.

"There's no way this bluff is going to work." Grif said, having no confidence in his voice. "I actually agree with you Grif." Ryan said. Also not believing in the plan. Few minutes ago they were pummeling Blue Base and the Blue Team with their bullets having full intent on killing them. But now they suddenly stop firing and offer the Blues to surrender.

No one is dumb enough to not know they just ran out of ammunition. "Put a cork into you two." Sarge said to them, he then says. "There is positively no way they know we're out of ammo."

BLUE TEAM

Church saw through the ruse with no problem. "Yeah, there definitely out of ammo." He turns his head to look at Sarge "What are your terms!?" He shouted. "There what?" Tucker asked, completely confused. "Are we actually surrendering?"

RED TEAM

Though he wasn't the only ones confused, "Our What?" Grif said. Ryan is really surprised, he was sure the Blues were gonna see right through the bluff and open fire on them. But that wasn't happening right now. Instead the Blues were giving up.

"I can't believe this is actually working. See if you can Lopez back, Sarge." The idea of Getting Lopez filled Ryan with hope, while true he couldn't understand Lopez when was able to speak. But Lopez was a friend, and friends look out for each other... although, he too wants to get on this. "Sarge. Tell them we want, uh, lets see. Umm, oh, all Blue Base locations."

Sarge slightly turns his head to him and nods his head, approving of Ryan's suggestion. Donut also wanted to say his suggestion. "Tell them we want their flag..." Grif then added, "Yeah, and some cake." The mention of cake sounded better to the pink soldier, so he changed his mind. "Ohhh, w-wait, just the cake."

NO TEAM

The talk of terms didn't work out has they hope it would. The first thing the Reds ask was the Blues flag, however Simmons reminded them the when they took the flag the first time. The chick in the black armor came and kicked all of their asses. Sarge quickly changed the term for the Blues to keep the flag. He then demanded to have Lopez returned. Along with his nuts... and bolts.

The problem with that is Church is now possessing the robot's body and refused to give it up. He told the Reds that the robot ran off after the battle three months ago. This really hit Ryan in the stomach. He really wanted Lopez back. By telling this lie, Church had to think of a alternative to give to the Reds. He tapped the chin of his helmet, thinking. He sets his eyes on Doc and it came to him.

BLUE TEAM

"Hey Reds! how about a medic!? Would you take medic as a hostage?!" Church shouted. Doc though did not understand why he had to be a hostage, when he had to go to the Reds "A hostage? But I'm supposed to go over there."

RED TEAM

The sound of having a medic was pretty good to Simmons. "We could use a medic, just in case we ever get injured." But Grif on the other hand thinks of getting something more and better. "I don't know. We could hold out for more." The teen glances at him with a deadpanned expression. "We don't have any bullets you dunce." Ryan said. "Oh right... Take the medic. The medic's a good deal."

BLUE TEAM

Church turns to look at the purple medic. "Hey Doc, how's the patient?" He asked. "Doing well, he seems alert and responsive." Tucker asks to be sure on something. "He's talking about Caboose right?" Everyone ignored him. Shaking his no, Church points to Caboose's foot. "I mean his toe, how's the toe I shot?"

"Oh that thing?" He reaches behind himself and holds it out for everyone to see. "It fell off a while ago." He hands it over to Caboose. The blue soldier looks at it with small tears forming in his eyes. "Rest in peace pinkie toe." He then clenched his hands and spoke in the deep voice he's been speaking for the past few months. **"You shall be avenged."** Exhaling loudly from his nose, Doc says. "Tell you what, go ahead and send me over. I really don't think I can be anymore help."

NO TEAM

"Okay, we're going to send over our medic. Now what do we get?" Church shouts. "You?" Shouted Simmons incredulously. "You're surrendering! You get don't anything except humiliation and ridicule!" Sarge was completely surprised by Simmons sudden tone. Tucker shouted. "We've already got that! What else you do have?" Sarge tilts his head and asks. "What do you want?"

"How about you admit that the Red Team sucks." Church said. A smirk forming under his visor. Simmons and Sarge started to whispered between each other, the other three didn't hear what they were whispering about.

They stopped and Sarge suggest. "How about we admit one of us sucks?" Grif found that to be awesome. "Nice! Wait, you mean Donut right?" Sarge looked to Grif with a sinister smile.

Two hours later

"Okay then, we agree to the terms. First you, then we send over our medic." The Reds nod their heads. Every Red turned to look at Grif. "Get on with it Grif." The fat soldier groaned, he should've known that he was the one that was going to this. "I would just like to let everyone. That I suck..." On the inside, Grif can feel himself dying. "And?" Said Church. The orange trooper continued, "And that I'm a girl." Church's voice was heard again, "What else?"

"And I like ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys." Behind him, Ryan is trying to hold back a loud laugh, he'd also recorded the whole thing. Sarge too was happy with how things turned out. "This may be the best surrender of all time."

Feeling they did enough, even though it would still be funny if Grif kept going, Simmons asks. "Okay, is that good enough?" The cobolt robot soldier nods his head "Yeah." Church pats Doc on the back and sends him off.

RED TEAM

Doc walks over to Reds side and stops in front of Grif. "Man, I hope you're worth this..." Doc raises his hand finger. "Can I ask a question? What do they put in the water here?"

"Water?" Grif said it almost as if he never heard of it. "We've ran out of water six months ago." This surprised Doc, "No water? Then what do you guys drink?" Grif told many things from ketchup, soy sauce, gravy... and said it was the usual. Suddenly Sarge stepped forward, "I only drink the blood of my enemies... and a strawberry yoo-hoo."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

RE-EDIT 2

RED TEAM

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well this sucks." Ryan said. Breaking the silence. "Thank god someone broke the silence. It was getting awkward." Said Grif. "How was it getting awkward?" Asked Simmons. He really wanted to know why them, walking back to Red Base from a battle, in silence, was getting awkward. The orange trooper gestured his thumb to Ryan and said, "Cause we all know Ryan wanted to get Lopez back."

Ryan turns around to walk backwards. "Of course I wanted Lopez back. He's our teammate and friend." He walks forward again and turns his head to their prisoner and grumbled. "Now we got purple guy over here."

Donut suddenly gasped. "Fnaf theory confirmed. You're the killer." The three soldiers looked to Donut and to each other, not really sure to say anything. I mean they're not sure if he was joking or not. "Anyway..." Simmons said and continued. "We got a medic, that's good in my books. Besides, the Blues might not even have Lopez. After the Blues tank blew up, he kind of..." He waved his hand, "...just ran off."

Doc turns his head to them. "You guys don't have to speak about me like I'm not here." Grif shrugged his shoulders. "It's what we do. Talk about someone like their not in the room but are." Doc doesn't say anything after that. The small group were about halfway from Red Base, finally, few of the red soldiers just want to take easy after today's failed attack on the Blue Team, thanks to Grif being a idiot.

A couple more minutes of walking the group now stood in front their base. But before any of them can walk towards the entrance, Sarge steps right in front of them, keeping the five from going inside. "Where do you think you ladies and Ryan are going?"

Simmons points the base, "Inside the base sir. We feel like we need some R&R after todays intense battle." Grif snickered 'intense battle.'

The older red soldier shakes his, "We still got worked to do." He looks to Grif. "Grif, watch over the prisoner and make sure he doesn't do anything." He then looks to Simmons and Donut. "You two are with me, we need to check on the jeep. While yes it's in working order, it's still pretty beat up, we need to make sure it won't break down on us during battle." He finally turns Ryan. "Ryan. Get on the radio with command. We need jeep parts. Just in case."

The mid teen saluted and made his way inside the base. Sarge, Simmons, and Donut walked to the dented up jeep and started looking it over. Grif gestured Doc over to spot for them to stand and just do nothing.

Couple minutes of pretty much nothing and hearing the others tamper with the jeep. Doc turns to the orange soldier and begins to chat with him, the duos conversation ranged from... well not much. It did lead up to medical things. "So, he was shot in the head..." Doc said in a way to be sure he heard the fat trooper correctly.

"Right." Grif nods, Doc continues. "...and you gave me him CPR for a bullet wound in the head?" Again Grif nods. "Exactly." Doc did some thinking on the type of procedure that his 'warden' did to help out his commanding officer. Done thinking he concluded. "Yep, I think that's perfectly acceptable treatment."

Grif throws his arm in the air, "That's what I said." Doc nods his head and says. "Oh yeah, people often overlook alternative methods of care. Like that blue guy, that was shot in the foot during the 'battle.'" Doc grabs from his belt a bottle of aloe vera to show Grif. "All I did was rub some aloe vera on his neck. He was fine."

"Yeah I don't know all about that, I'm just glad that Sarge's wrong." There conversation caught the attention of Sarge. "Grif, you're supposed to be watching the prisoner! Not playing lookie-loo with him all day long!" He shouted. "C'mon Sarge, he doesn't even have a gun!" Grif pointed to the device in the medics hands. "OH, well you two would be the best of friends then. He doesn't have a gun and you didn't bring any ammo!" Simmons mocked.

"Hey, thanks kiss ass. If I want to take guarding tips from the guy who lost our last prisoner. I'll be sure to ask you!" Grif shot back. Donut snaps his fingers, "Oh that's a BURN. Dude you got just burned. BURNED dude, bur-" Though he was interrupted by Simmons who shot back with. "Oh shut up, your armor's pink." That rain in Donut's parade.

However shouted that he and Grif aren't friends and are just talking. For some reason that seem to annoy the out of shape trooper. (It really seem implied) Looking at the orange soldier, Doc says to him that he's clearly unpopular and if he wants to get anywhere at the canyon, he can't be seen associated with him in any form. He didn't receive any kind of reply from Grif, Doc then said he hoped Grif understood. He got more silence that is started to get creepy and told him to stop staring at him.

BLUE TEAM

Things at Blue Base went back to normal after the Blues 'Surrendered' to the Reds. Caboose was somewhere in Blue Base doing whatever Caboose does in Blue Base, Tucker and Church are outside behind the base talking. "Hey Church, if your body is the Red's droid, and droids usually fix stuff. Can't you just activate your repair sequence and fix Sheila?" He theorized.

Church hummed and said it's worth a shot to find out, he tells his teammate to stand back. Church then starts to making grunting and wheezing noises as if he is compensating. Five seconds of him doing that Tucker says, "Anything?" He stops his grunting. "It's not as easy as you think it'd be." Behind his visor, Tucker eyes roamed around Church's robot. "Maybe there's a button on you somewhere..."

"See if you can find something, I'll keep trying in here." He went back to making grunting and Tucker searching for any kind of 'start fixing things' button. Church stopped his sounds of when you're on the toilet taking a dumb when something popped on his hud. "Oh hey!" Tucker stopped his search and looked at Church. "Found it?"

"Awe no." The leader slouches his shoulders. "All I found was the time and temperature function." He then speaks in a matter of factly tone. "It is currently 26 degrees by the way." Tucker waved his hand, Skeptical. "What? It's not 26 degrees out here, that's freezing."

"Celsius Tucker." The aqua soldier scoffed. "C'mon dude, Celsius sucks..." Resuming his search, Tucker crouches down to find anything on Church's lower part. And... he found something. "Hey I found something."

"Oh yeah, a button?" His interest was now peaked. Tucker made a face. "Nah man, it's more like a... switch." The aqua soldier is asking himself who puts a switch there. "Well give it a flip!" Church said, Tucker stands back up and waves his hands. "I don't want to flip it." He said. Church gets confused and asks. "What's the problem?"

"It's in a weird place." Church couldn't believe what he was hearing from his teammate, A trained grown man, a soldier no less, is complaining about a switch being in a weird place. "Why don't you flip it?"

That would've been the first thing he did, if not for his arms being not very flexible and can't reach down there. Tucker suggests they use Caboose, but Church doesn't agree and says he's too stupid to even know how to work a switch. Tucker gets nervous and starts looking around for any other to way to flip the switch. The Blue leader begins to beg for Tucker to do it, by saying they'll laugh about it later and he'll buy him dinner.

Eventually he breaks down, he crotches down once more, but when his index finger and thumb held on to it, the thing wouldn't budge. Standing up again, he says. "It won't move, it's stuck."

"Did you try wiggling it?" The cheeky smile can be heard in his voice. "No way." He points to the switch. "I'm not wiggling your dongle." The cobolt robot said not to be a baby. Letting out a sigh, Tucker kneels back down. With a slow and shaky hand, he reaches over to the switch. Just as he was a inch from it, Church says this. "Soooo, you from around here baby?"

Standing up like a rocket shooting up to the sky, he points his finger at him. "Look, if you want me to help you-"

Church puts his arms up, "Alright, alright, I'm kidding just kidding." Letting out a sigh, "I wish Tex was here, she would have no problem flipping it." He said. "You obviously don't know Tex very well." After that being said, Tucker gets back to work. Though this time he is able to flip it. "There!" He exclaimed. "Anything?" Church didn't feel any different, no sense of fixing things in the slightest, not even to fix the toaster. Although he does mention a random beeping sound.

RED TEAM

"So command said they'll send in the next shipment of jeep parts next week sir. Till then, we have to make due." Ryan reported to Sarge. The Red leader sighed a bit at the news. "Well, I guess that's better then nothing. We just got to make sure that nothing happens to the jeep. Thank you for the report soldier." He said, he then turns his attention to the others.

"Back to the matter at hand. Does anyone have an idea on what to do with the prisoner?" Simmons speaks up. "Well... we have to get him away from Grif because..." Simmons was trying hard to say this without sounding TOO mean. "It's kinda cruel and unusual to talk to him." That raised Ryan's brow under his helmet. "What? You talk to him all the time. You talk to him more then any of us here."

"Doesn't mean I want to or like to all the time." Donut then chooses to chime in. "How about we switch armor with one of us, you know? That'll show him." All four of the Reds didn't notice that the jeep's headlights were currently blinking, the blinking stopped a deep voice suddenly spoke. **"Warrrthog online. Homing beacon activated."**

This spooked every single on them, "Uhhh Sarge, did the car just talk?" Donut asked. "Uh-oh."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

RE-EDIT 2

RED TEAM

When the jeep... suddenly activated and talked, it caught all of the Red's and Doc's Attention. The five just stood their, facing the jeep, hearing it's engine constantly going. Simmons, the smartest member of the team was able to put two and two together. "Ok I get it. You built a remote control for the jeep into Lopez."

"Yep." Sarged confirmed. "But there is no way anyone could have found out how to turn it on. I hid it in a place no would ever look." But then he got an idea on who might know, he turns around to face Donut, his eyes narrow in suspension. "Pretty-in-pink..." Donut looks to Sarge, "...Have you been messing with my robot?" Donut became surprised by the accusation. "Why you're asking me?"

"So someone else controls the jeep right now?." Grif chimes fearfully, "And the big gun on the back." They all except Sarge took a step back "Oh, get a pair, you bunch 'o' Barbies." He growled at his men.

While his teammates are chatting away. Ryan started to think in his head. 'I knew those Blues were lying when they said Lopez ran off. Lopez is a strong robot, but there is no way he could've survived the wastelands that this planet has on it's surface. Without suffering any kind of damage. Those Blues either hacked into his systems and took the controls or they reprogrammed him.'

Ryan turns to the direction of Blue Base, he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. 'Hang in there Lopez. I'll get you back, I didn't spend two weeks of my vacation reading and English to Spanish book for nothing.'

"Only me and my dairy know that." Sarge said. A gasp escaped Donut's mouth. "Oh Sarge, I knew under all that tough, gruff, anger, threatening Grif's life, beating the life out of Grif, and rude comments. Is a soft side in."

Sarge turns to the pink soldier and points his finger to him. "Listen here princess. I don't have a soft side, it's perfectly natural to have a form of journal to wright down your thoughts to relief stress."

"Yeah, you call it that, a journal. Not a dairy. Unless you have a soft side" Grif said, adding to the conversation. The Red leader aimed his shotgun and dared Grif to say anything about him being soft. Grif was gonna, but as he barley made a sound, the cocking sound of Sarge's shotgun made him shut his mouth.

BLUE TEAM

Back at Blue Base, Blue Team for some reason were on the roof of the base and Church is standing close to the edge. The leader is still hearing the beeping sound after he ordered Tucker to flip his switch around his crouch area. He turns his head to his aqua friend and said. "Do you here it?"

"Is it like a screaming, high pitch whistling noise followed by a series of random clicks?" In the background Caboose started to look around his surroundings. "No, it's just a constant 'beep beep beep' noise." Church said. Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "Oh. Then no, I don't hear anything."

Church felt a strange vibe, is there something that Tucker hasn't been telling him since they been here. "Do you actually whistling noise followed by a series of random clicks?" The aqua soldier says, "No, I was just trying to be helpful." Church became very annoyed. "Well, you're failing."

Caboose took this as a opportunity to talk. "All I hear is that voice, you know, telling us to kill all of our friends before they have a chance to kill us." The other two soldiers looked at Caboose with a face.

"..."

".."

"Wait, you guys don't here that?" He asked as he looked between the two. Changing the subject right away, Church complains how he can't take the beeping anymore and that he tells Tucker he's going to have to do something or the beeping is going to drive him crazy.

RED TEAM

The jeep received the activation code. It flashed it's headlights a few times and made some beeping sounds, "Drive." It said. Sarge became surprised when he heard the jeep. "Jumpin' Jehozafats, They've cracked the code!" He said. The jeep begin to drive really fast in the groups direction, as the jeep got closer Sarge continued to talk, "Those talking windbags." Grif, Simmons, and Ryan jumped out of the way while Donut grabbed Sarge and they too jumped.

The only one who wasn't fast enough was Doc. He got rammed by the front hood, but instead being crushed he ended up rolling up the hood, up the windshield, and perfectly into the drivers seat. The five reds stood up and watched Doc 'drive' their jeep. "Hey. He's taking the jeep." Donut pointed out.

"HELP THIS JEEP IS KIDNAPPING ME!" Doc cried as the he and the jeep kept on driving away. Donut face palmed his visor and shook his head. "Now he's taunting us. Man this just embarrassing."

Simmons turns to Sarge and says that they should not be taking any new prisoners since they suck at containing them. A loud crash sound was heard when the jeep ran into big rock.

BLUE TEAM

Things at Blue Base were still going poor when it came to repairing Church's lower half. They ended up getting Caboose to help out. Currently the blue soldier was crouched down and looking at the crouch area. "I see a switch down here." He said, pointing to it, he then loudly whispered. "It's not very big."

Tucker exclaims. "Yeah that's it. Give it a flip." Caboose was reaching for it but Church stops him from doing so by shouting. "Wait stop!" Far from Blue Base the jeep stops in the middle of the canyon. "Caboose... Do you know how to flip a switch?"

"UHHHHHHHHH..." The Blue soldier drowned out. "Alright. Here's a full tutorial then. The switch is pointed in one direction... Just turn it around so that it's pointing in the other direction." The robot leader used his fingers as a example. In the background the jeep turned around.

Understanding the mechanics of a switch, Caboose grabs with two fingers a pulls, however Caboose didn't count how hard to flip it. So in the end he ended up breaking it. "Oops! It broke itself." Church face palmed his visor. "Ugh."

RED TEAM

The jeep stopped driving and is pointing to the group of Reds. A dreadful feeling filled up within all the Reds bodies. "That does not look good. Nice kitty, nice kitty." Grif said. Donut slowly started to back away from them.

BLUE TEAM

Having no other option. Tucker took off the cod piece so he and Caboose can get a look on the inside. "Okay, I see two wires down here. One's green, the other is red." Tucker explained. "What about the blue one?" Caboose asked his friend.

Tucker sighs, "That's you thumb you idiot." Feeling annoyed and tired of not having his legs working at a much quicker rate, Church says with a hint impatience. "Come on guys, just grab whichever one goes to the switch and yank it out."

"Eh I can't tell which goes where." Tucker said. The wires are not easy to follow. "Then yank them both." Caboose stands up and says to Church if they pull the wrong wire he might explode. Church says he doesn't care and tells them to follow the red wire.

RED TEAM

The jeep beeped again and received it's target. "Target: red." It then set it's sights on Sarge. All of them went wide eyed and looked to Sarge, Grif speaks "Uh, Sarge y-you may want to start running." They all ran from Sarge who just stood their, slouching his shoulders and cursed. "Ahhhh... fudge pumps."

BLUE TEAM

After following the two wires to the point of origin, Tucker deduced that the red wire is closer to the switch while the green wire. He made face and... said that it goes someplace else. Church groans and says to take out the red one.

RED TEAM

"Oh I'm pinned!" Sarge yelled in pain when the heavy jeep had him between it's front bumper and the metal base. The jeep activated it's gun and aim slightly away from Sarge's head and fired. Like James Bond style the turret moved slowly, the speeding bullets getting closer to Sarge's head. Grif, Simmons, and Ryan ran to the driver side. "You're going to kill him!" Ryan shouted

"Stop!" Simmons to shouted. "I-I can't. It's doing it on its own." Doc told them. The medic fiddled with the gear shift and everything. "What a way to go. Killed by my own creation, I'm sure there is a philosophical lesson to be learned from all this."

"Something about the dangers of technology?" Simmons suggested. The leader shakes his. "No, nothing like that. Something about hiring better help that doesn't just stand there and WATCH YOU DIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

RE-EDIT 2

RED TEAM

"Come on you son of a bitch." Ryan grunted, the teen is currently on the back of the warthog. He tried to see if he could move the mounted machine gun so the bullets won't erase their leaders head. Although his efforts proved useless. The machine gun wouldn't budge an inch in the other direction, so it was locked on to slowly move towards Sarge's head. Not only that, it proved too hard for Ryan to get a good grip since he justs BARLEY made the height requirement. Needed to be able to even use the turret properly.

The 15 year old soldier jumped off from the gun. "I can't get it to budge." He said. "Well we have to do something!" Simmons shouted in panic. Donut turns to them "You're right... I call dibs on is armor."

"Donut!" Ryan shouted at the pink trooper. "Grif!" The voice of the pinned Red leader caught all of their attention. "If you see Lopez. Tell him I forgive him. Tell him... he was like a son to me." Sarge's voice cracked a bit, he then focused his attention to Ryan. "And Ryan, I feel the same towards you as well."

Red tinted the teens cheeks. "Oh, umm. Thanks Sarge. That means a lot." He's glad that the orange visor covered his face right now. "I thought Simmons was like a son to you?" Grif said. Sarge looks to the maroon trooper. "No offense Simmons. Lopez and I just... understood each other better, and Ryan and I have a better father and son connection."

Simmons' left eye twitched and a strange hot urge within him was in his gut. However he calmed himself, thinking to himself that Sarge is just saying things that are out of his control. So he said this instead, "Understood? He refused to speak English." A snicker left Grif's lips, "Yeah, and he ran away the first chance he got."

"And now he's trying to kill you with a remote control jeep." Simmons added. A small content of a smile formed on Sarge's lips. "What a little rascal he is. Don't worry men, I'll be going to heaven soon."

BLUE TEAM

"Okay, Church, you ready? I'm about to take out the wire." Tucker looked up to his leader, the red wire was between his index finger and thumb. The robot soldier nods his head, "Ready, so yank away."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, that, that sounded weird. Just do the thing." Tucker then starts to count. "one...two...three!" And like that he yanked the red wire out. The troublesome wire was now in the palm of Tucker's hand, he looked at it for a second then dropped it to the ground.

Within the leaders helmet the beeping sound suddenly stopped, much to his relief. "Oh God, yes! Finally!" His shoulders relaxed. "Some freakin' peace and quiet! I thought that was gonna drive me nuts." Although when he tried to take a step, he couldn't move his legs. They were locked in place. "Why can't I move my legs?"

RED TEAM

Unbeknownst to the Blue Team they unintentionally deactivated the control over the jeep. Meaning the turret stopped firing, in just the nick of time too. The bullets were only inches from hitting Sarge's face. The whole team let a heavy sigh. "Wow, that was a close one! Are you ok Sarge?" Grif asked, concern in his voice. Sarge nods his head, though, it's slow. Like disappointment. "I'm fine, maybe a bit sad."

"It's ok sir. I know that you said a lot of things that you didn't mean. People tend to say crazy things when faced with their own mortality." Simmons believed in his own words. He knows that Sarge just that said that stuff cause he was close to death, Simmons can relate, he would at times say things when he would be under tense pressure.

"It's not that." He said shaking his head. "I just felt like I could have taken him." Grif made a face, "Taken who?" He gestured his thumb to the inactive turret. "The machine gun?" Sarge turns upper body in Grif's direction. "Oh he was a worthy opponent to be sure." Sarge talked with nothing but respect for the machine gun, the same very machine gun that seconds ago was just going to kill him.

However it toned down a bit when he said. "But right at the end there he was beginning to show signs of weakness. Cracks in the armor, if you will." All four of the other Reds were really bewildered at what they just heard, though Grif was most bewildered out of all of them. "What? You can't fight a machine gun." Donut chimes in, "Yeah Sarge. I know you're tough and all, but it is kinda hard to beat up hundreds of armor piercing bullets using only your face."

"And yet. He surrendered." He pounded the hood of the jeep with his fist. Within the jeeps driver seat. The purple medic, whom, for a time was shortly forgotten by the others. Finally spoke. "Guys, guys, it's ok, I've seen this before. Sarge just lived through a very traumatic ordeal. We all have ways of coping with stress." Ryan walks over to the drive side and leans against the jeep and asks. "Oh yeah? How you deal with it?"

"Oh I have my own system that works pretty well for me." Doc was a bit elusive when answering the question. Though Ryan found it not important, with a shrug of his shoulders he said ok and stood over to where Grif and Simmons are. "Oh, by the way, the driver seat is going to need a very good cleaning."

BLUE TEAM

"This is great, this is just great! Thanks a lot Caboose!" With his lower waist now useless, Church's now in a furious rage and is focusing it on the team idiot. "Now what am I supposed to do? My lower half is damaged."

Caboose suggested. "Have you tried walking it off?" The cobolt leader became annoyed at the suggestion. "I can't move my legs, moron." Caboose began to scratch the top of his helmet, he then tapped his chin in a thinking manner. Knowing that this was going to take awhile. Tucker finally speaks after listening to both Church and Caboose.

"This doesn't seem like that big of a deal. You hardly ever use your legs in the first place. I've never heard of a grown man asking for so much piggy back rides." Tucker rubs the sore spot on his lower back with his fingers. "I already told that was for science." Church crossed his arms over his chest.

Over with Caboose, the young soldier finally stopped thinking when idea came to him, he looks to Church and suggested "Why don't you just try..." He paused for suspense "...Walking on your hands? Then you can use your feet for high fives and eating sandwiches. You, know. The important stuff."

RED TEAM

"Hey Doc. Although i'm sure Sarge enjoys having his spine being grinded into dust. And I mean what I say. Maybe you should go ahead and back up the jeep." Simmons said. Doc tilted his head a bit in confusion, he then looked to the pinned Red leader and remembered what was going on. "Oh, right sorry." On instinct he put his hands on the wheel and put them in the ten and two position. However Doc didn't put the jeep in reverse, so when he pressed on the gas pedal, the jeep lurched forward a bit.

"Oh, hot buttered lug nuts!" Sarge cursed. Ryan, Simmons, and Grif quickly turned their heads to Doc. "Ooo, geez, I'm really sorry. I-I just was in the wrong gear, let me just..." Again Doc pressed the gas pedal and lurched the jeep forward and his tone didn't sound like he was really sorry (Again, that's how I hear it)

Sarge loudly grunted in pain. "Yoh! Geez! There goes my last kidney! I was saving that for a special occasion." He looked back to the three and said with a light tone of cheekiness. "Third times the charm?" Having enough, Simmons spoke in a very stern voice. "I don't think so, poindexter. Outta the jeep, now!"

"I'm really sorry guys. I was only trying to help. Really" Doc tried to explain to them. "Oh, is that all? I for one was totally confused. I thought you were savagely trying to kill our sergeant by ramming him over and over with a six thousand pound steel death machine. Now that we know you're just trying to help, by all means, please continue." Grif's voice was heavily drenched in sarcasm. Though Doc seemed not to take notice of it because he looked to Sarge the to the three Reds a few times before saying. "Really?"

"GET OUT!" All three of the shouted. The medic takes his hands off the wheel. "Ok, ok. No need to yell." He gets out of the driver seat and Ryan jumps into the seat himself. Unlike the back turret, Ryan can reached the pedals, emphasis on pedals because there're six of them. He put the gear shifter into reverse and lightly pressed his foot on the top right pedal.

The jeep slowly backs up, just in case Sarge needed to lean on the front hood. Sarge slowly kneeled to the ground, clutching his sides and gut. Ryan got out of the front seat and ran to him. "You ok sir?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just, give me a minute." Simmons turns to Doc and points a finger at him. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to tend to Sarge, and when that's done, Donut here is going to take you inside the base." Doc again tries to apologize. "Look I-"

"Shut up and do your job!"

With skittish feet he ran over to the injured Sarge and starts to tend to him. Ten minutes later Doc finished tending to Sarge, he told everybody that their leader will be fine and he needs to rest for a few hours. The Reds sort of thanked him, Donut took Doc into the base and Sarge followed suit. Although Sarge had trouble walking. He had to steady himself by placing a hand on the side of the base to keep himself upright.

Ryan ran up to him and started to help the leader into the base. Now being alone, Grif and Simmons started to discuss on what to do with the medic. Grif said they should just throw him into the hold. Simmons said Doc should get a higher form of punishment. The duo bounced back and forth ideas. A minute later Grif settled with just giving the medic back to the Blues, Simmons agreed and radioed for Donut to bring out Doc.

BLUE TEAM

Back at Blue Base, the situation with Church's legs is a new problem that none of the Blues could figure out. Tucker tells Church he doesn't know what to do. "Well just start reattaching wires, i'll tell you when I feel something." Church said.

Tucker begin to do what Church said. He crossed the red wire with the green. "How about that? Do you feel that?" Church shakes his head, "No, what're you doing?" He tried to looked down at his crouch area but with lower legs no longer working, he couldn't lean downwards all that much. "I don't feel anything."

"Oh." Caboose says "Church? You know, I was thinkin'. Uh, y-you know, when you eat ice cream to fast you start to get a headache. Well I was thinking..." Church decided to shut Caboose up right away. "Hey Caboose? Yeah, shut up."

In the corner of the blue soldiers eye. Caboose looked out towards the open canyon and notice three figures heading to their base. One orange, one maroon, and one purple. He slowly looks back to his leader, raising a finger. "Uhhh... Church? I think that you should know the Reds are-"

"Dammit Caboose!" Church says in a frustrated tone. The Blue Team leader was getting real sick of his teammates stupidity. "In the short time, I've known you, you've managed to call my girlfriend a slut, blow me up with a tank, shoot me in the head, and paralyze me from the waist down!" Church paused a for a second before he continued his rant. "So I hope it's not to much to ask, just for once, IF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH!" On the ground level, Simmons shouts, "Hey Blues, we're here to- what the hell are you guys doing!?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez speech_

 ** _O'MALLEY SPEECH_**

NO TEAM

"Awe crap. The Reds are here." Tucker stated. "What!?" Church hissed in surprise, the robot leader glances at the blue armored soldier. "Caboose, why didn't you say anything?" He then whispers for one them to turn him around.

"What were you doing down there?" Grif asked. Tucker was quick to respond, "Nothing. What are you talking about?" Under his helmet, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "We were just playing a game!" Caboose shouted, trying to help but failing at it. Really not wanting any from Caboose, Church turns his upper body to him and says. "Hey, Caboose, we'll handle this."

Back down with the two Reds and Doc. Grif lowers his voice enough where only Doc and Simmons can hear him. "What in the hell is going on at this base?" Doc leans backwards a bit. "I told you these guys are weird~" He too whispered.

"What do you want Reds? Get outta here or we'll start shooting!" Church said in a threating tone. However one of the Reds was gonna back down, Taking a bold step forward. Grif speaks in a challenging voice. "Oh yeah? You care to come down and say that to my face?"

If Church was able to move his legs he would, but he can't, so he looks between his teammates for support. Though Tucker only gave him a shrug of shoulders and Caboose just blankly staring ahead. So he lets groans "...No."

"Yeah I don't think so. Punk." Simmons, being the person wanting to keep the peace quickly says. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. We didn't come to fight. We just want to give back the prisoner." Tucker was stunned to hear that. "Give him back? You can't give him back, you took him, a deal's a deal." The over weight soldier fired back bluntly. "Yeah, well forget it. We don't want him!" Church shouts back, "Well, sorry, you can't have another prisoner. That was our last one!"

"Hey dude, what's your problem?" Grif asked. He was starting to find this guy very rude, even when he doesn't turn around. He wasn't the only one getting sick of the Blue's rudeness. The maroon soldier said in a almost scolding tone. "Didn't mama ever tell you it's impolite not to look at someone when you're talking to them?" Once again, Caboose fails to offer help "He's shy!"

"Shut up!" Church growled. He then slightly turns to the left and kept his voice to a even level, "Look, we don't want him back and we don't care what you do with him." Church took a pause before finishing, "Now if you don't mind, we'd appreciate if you'd leave us alone. We're in the middle of something... private over here."

"That's sad. He is shy." Grif said. Simmons sighed, figuring out this was going no where. "Fine, but don't come asking for him back later." The three run off towards the empty canyon. "We won't.' Tucker shouts. Grif stops and turns around. "Last chance." Shaking his fist in the air. "Beat it Reds!" Church growled. "Alright, we're going, we're going!" Grif turned around and trailed behind his comrade and Doc.

RED TEAM

Getting a very good distant from the enemy base. The three stopped walking, Grif takes one last look of the base then looking back at the others. "Man, I thought our team was obnoxious, but those guys are really rude."

Doc simply nodded his head, turned around, and started walking to Red Base. Though, he didn't get very far when Simmons stopped him "Whoa, hey, hey, whoa... where do you think you're goin'?" Simmons asked. Doc turned around to face him. "Back at the base with you guys." He looks over to Blue Base, "They don't want me over there."

Grif laughs. "Yeah, I don't think so." Doc was shocked, "What? You're just going to leave me here in the middle of no where? By myself?" The medic started to shake in his armor. "That's the general idea." Simmons said.

Doc turns to Grif, his tone of voice was pleading with a tint of fear. "Not you too, right, Grif? Old buddy?" Seeing this time being the best to get pay back. Grif mockingly repeats the same sentence that Doc said to Grif. "Sorry, it's pretty clear that you're not very popular around here, and if I'm gonna make any progress at all. I can't be directly associated with you... I'm sure you understand."

Doc just stood there in complete silence. His face under the orange visor just completely devastated, in combination of sadness and fear. The medic is just going to be left alone in unfamiliar land on a alien planet. Which is worst because he doesn't know the wild life here. What made matters even more worst, Doc couldn't call command to send in a drop ship to pick him up.

BLUE TEAM

"What's going on? Are they there? Did they leave? Hey, somebody tell me what's happening!" Church growled, sick of his questions being unanswered. Tucker leaned forward a bit and squinted his eyes. "Can't tell, I need to get in a better angle. The sniper will also be helpful." The aqua soldier felt his shoulder get tapped a few times followed with Church saying. "Huh, Tucker, you may want to look behind you."

He does so, only to see Caboose holding the sniper in his hands. "Mother fucker!" Caboose aims the sniper where the two Reds and one purple medic are standing, he then peers through the scope and activates the zoom in mechanic. "Ah, ooh, Church! Church!" He says in a loud raspy like voice. He then speaks normal. "Okay, I see something..." Through the scope, watch the two Reds leaving Doc by himself. "Uh, the two red ones are walking away... uh... but the purple one is... **I think he's going to attack!** "

"Purple?" Church tilted his head, confused. Just then it came to him. "Oh wait. The purple guy, that worthless medic." The aqua trooper waved a hand in dismiss. "He's not going to attack, he's a pussy fest." Tucker assured them.

"Pacifist." Church corrected. "Ahhh, whatever," Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "Lets tie him up and roll him through the teleporter." Before he can make a step, Church stops him with his arm. "Wait a second, wait a second. Think about it for a minute." The tone of Church's voice is nothing but caution. "Why would the Reds leave him out there by himself?" He doesn't give either of them time to answer. "This has to be a trap."

Caboose took this time add his own little theory, "I'll bet they used some kind of..." He paused for suspence, "Brainwashing technique on him!" Tucker and Church take a quick glance at each other, then looked back at Caboose. "They're-they're probably planning to have him do. All of their dirty plans... and also their schemes!"

Feeling like he needs to say something, Tucker says what Caboose just said was ridiculous in every way. Caboose retorts with the cliché 'Is it?' And then followed up with it can be so ridiculous, that it can be the most ridiculously perfect idea that he never thought of. In the process he zoomed in on Tucker's face with the scope.

Tucker replied with no, and said that it was the normal kinda ridiculous. "Well keep your eye on him," The robot leader ordered. "We'll know it's a trick if he tries to get into our base." A good 100 feet from the base, Doc stood on top of a small mound of dirt. "Hey guys!" He shouted over to them, "Uh, do you think I could come and hang out at your base for a while?"

"I knew it!" Caboose said. "We're going to die!" The soldier then looks to Tucker, who has his back to the Blue soldier. " **Starting with you!** " Tucker shouted to Doc that they are busy and he should just leave. Doc though, began saying that he could he very helpful to them. He said he knows more then medicine. Church cut him off, shouting he and the team are not buying the whole innocent act and that he's not aloud in the base. Giving up, Doc runs off.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez speech_

 **O'Malley speech**

RED TEAM

Over at the Red Team's base. Sarge, Ryan, and Donut are standing on the roof, looking over the open canyon. Speaking of Sarge, the Red leader made a rapid recovery after being pinned to the base by a four ton military assault car. Like, a real rapid recovery. Ryan set Sarge in the medical room, on a bed to get some rest. After leaving the medical room for three minutes.

Ryan came back inside to see Sarge standing next to his bed, stretching his arms over his head. Under his orange visor, Ryan was complete in shock and mouth opened wide. Sarge noticed him and thanked him for getting him in the medical room.

He then walked passed him and went outside the base to stand on the roof. Ryan's arms went slack and he hunched over a little, after a bit he straighten up and followed shortly after. The two are then standing on the roof, close to the edge. Staring out into the open canyon, Donut joins them not long after.

And they wish he hadn't, the pink soldier didn't stop talking. "Just you, Ryan, and I , hanging out the base today, huh guys! This is new." Neither soldier said anything and Donut continued to speak, "Sarge, I noticed you use a shotgun a lot," He looked to said shotgun in Sarge's hands. "That's cool. I just use this pistol." He pointed to it on his hip.

He takes a quick glance to Sarge. "It works for me." Ryan has no clue what Sarge is thinking right now, but he himself knows what he's thinking. For Donut to shut the hell up. He's about just to chew the pink soldier out. Something Ryan doesn't want to do. He's not a angry person, but even has he's limits.

"So Ryan?" The pink soldier looks over to the teen. "How did you join the Red Army?" Ryan tried to open his mouth to speak. But Donut cut him off. "No wait. Don't tell, I'll figure it out." Silence once again surrounds them. Donut then starts to whistle some basic tune. This is something the Orange-red trooper tolerate, whistling. It went on for a seconds till Donut, much to Ryan's anger, speaks again. "So, do you think the guys will be back soon?" He asked Sarge. "What do you think they're up to? Do you think they stopped at the store?"

'Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP!' Ryan shouted in his head. He makes a confused face at Donut mentioning the fake store. 'And store? You still believe there's a store out here?'

"I notice we were getting *pretty* low on elbow grease." Ryan's brows quirked a bit. 'That's a real thing?' He asked himself. The Pink soldier turns to Sarge again, there was a short pause before speaking. "When you die can I have your armor?"

Before Ryan could scold Donut for not shutting up, Simmons runs up the ramp. "Hey, we're back!" Trailing behind is Grif, the other three turn around to face the soldiers. "Oh man, am I glad to see you guys! These two would not stop talking. Seriously." Donut didn't mean it in a rude way, but he did get deadpan looks from Ryan and Sarge. "Grif, Simmons, were you able to work a suitable exchange?" Sarge asked his men. Simmons sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Uhh... not exactly sir."

Sarge tilts his head. "Care to elaborate?" Simmons nods his head and begins at the part where he and Grif went to Blue Base to give back Doc, only to see two of the soldiers in a weird position. Before he can finish explaining, Grif cuts in, saying the blues were not only weird but also rude.

But Simmons gets mad for Grif interrupting, the orange soldier holds his hands up and rudely replies with a 'excuse me'. And says to continue, Simmons goes back to explaining, only for Grif to interrupt again, saying he isn't telling it right.

The Maroon soldier gets fed up asks Grif how does he remember it. Grif shrugs his shoulders. "I remembered we agreed that you're a kiss-ass. I got fuzzy on the rest of the details."

Sighing, Simmons turned away from Grif look at Sarge. "Anyway, they didn't want the prisoner sir." Sarge holds his shotgun in one hand and squeezes the other into a fist, shaking it. "Why those cunning, blue devils!" He barked. "Does their treachery no known bounds?"

No longer staying quite, Ryan had to say something. "Sir. How does the Blues not taking back Doc a sign of treachery? I mean I wouldn't take him back either, the guy nearly killed you with the jeep."

The leader turns his whole body to face the youngest member of Red Team. "It's a form of misdirection. By not taking back the medic, they secretly taken him back, so they can use him to sneak into our base and kills us in our sleep." He places the shotgun on his back and crosses his arms over his chest. "What? Are you sure about that?" Ryan asked. Sarge nods his head. "I'm sure."

"I'm with Ryan on this one. Even though I always believe and agree what you say sir..." Just then Grif mumbled kiss-ass. "But when we were trying to give him back, they really didn't want him at all." Sarge stands inches front of Simmons, the lower part of their helmets almost touching. "That's what they want you think." He said.

"Well I did manage to swipe his wallet, so it wasn't a total loss." True to what he says, Grif is holding a brown leather wallet between his gloved fingers. Taking a step back from the maroon trooper, Sarge says in a impress tone. "Grif, I can make a fine soldier out of you some day." Grif beamed under his armor "Really sir?"

"Hell no!" He shouted, waving his arm in wide motion. "You can keep the wallet but leave the money on my night stand and get back to work!" Sighing, Grif jumps down the hole.

BLUE BASE

Over at the Blue Base, the three Blues are still on the roof of the base. After dealing with the Reds and blowing off Doc to leave him to his fate some where in the canyon. They returned to a important matter. Figuring out how to fix Church's legs. "All right Tucker, what the hell are we gonna do man?" He asked, "I gotta get my legs working again."

Tucker shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, but I can't keep pulling wires down there. I think we should call a professional." He then points out to the open canyon, where Sheila has been for the past three months, "Maybe someone who can fix our tank too."

It's a sound plan, though, the only problem is Blue Command isn't taking their calls at the moment. And the only two people they know of are out of commission. Caboose said Tex can be difficult to work with.

The aqua soldier made a comment how dead people are difficult to work with. Church of course wasn't happy with the comment, he looks to him and says he doesn't like his attitude and finds it offensive. "What about that Lopez person? Is he available? Caboose suggested. "I'm in his body, remember?" Church tapped his chest plate.

"Well..." The blue soldier crossed his arms over his chest. "...why don't you just leave his body, and then Tucker and I make him fix you and my girlfriend!" On the inside, Caboose felt excited getting Shelia working again. "Girlfriend?" Tucker said surprised.

"What're you, stupid!?" He began to stutter, realizing his mistake. "I-I mean uh, Tucker and I will make him fix you... and the huh, beautiful tank lady who means nothing to me. Uh, then we can get you back in his body when he is done." Any person with intelligence or experience would've sensed the aura of awkwardness that's surrounding Caboose.

But Caboose's teammates lack in that department or they're just stunned by him having a good idea to noticed. Tucker turned to their robot leader and said, "I'm confused. That actually sounds like a good idea."

"I know." Church said, glancing at Tucker. The aqua trooper then gestures his thumb in Caboose direction, "But Caboose said it." Tucker pointed to the Blue soldier. "I know!" Pretty much out of know where. Tucker takes pistol and wakes it against Church's face plate. "OW!" Church cried in pain. Rubbing the spot. "What the hell was that for!?" Again Tucker shrugged his shoulders, but more of a casual shrug. "I don't know, I thought maybe I was dreaming. So I punched you in the face to make sure I wasn't."

No longer rubbing the area, "Tucker." Church said slowly. "When you think you're dreaming, you don't punch someone in the face. You have someone else pinch you instead. It's common freaking knowledge."

"Dude, it doesn't matter what kind of dream I'm having, I am not asking you to pinch me." Church having enough, warns Tucker if he dented his forehead, his going to really pissed. Like really pissed.

Under his visor he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Now looking at the two, he explains how is this going to go down. "Let's try this; I'll jump outta the robot's body real quick. You two just watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything. Got it?"

Caboose nodded his head and Tucker gave Church a thumbs up. "All right. Here I go." The robot made the usual sound when Church possesses someone, followed by a spasm of the body. When it stopped, Tucker turns to completely face Caboose. Right now Tucker is impressed with the Blue soldier for coming up with a great idea. "You know, I have to hand it to you, Caboose, you finally came up with a good idea."

Blushing under his helmet and smiling, Caboose says. "Aw thanks man, but it was nothing." Though unknown to them, Lopez gain control of his body again and looked between the two. Confused to why he is at Blue Base, standing with Blue soldiers.

The two blues continued to talk while Lopez turned around and (Still unexplained) jumped off the roof of Blue Base, landed on the ground, and ran to the direction of Red Base. Right then, Church showed up in his white ghost form, stretching his arms in a loose manner. "Yeah, back in the spirit world alright!" He started to look at his hands, well, more of looking through his hands.

He forgot the what it felt like being a non-physical being, "Man this feels good! Kinda loosey-goosey." The ghost wiggled his body. Looking to the area between Tucker and Caboose, he noticed his body is missing. "Hey... What'd you guys to my body?" Church asked.

"What do you care about you body, you can't even move your-" Turning around. Tucker spots Church's body running away, he turns back. "Hey look, your legs are working again!" Suddenly out of no where. Caboose grabbed a nearby sniper rifle, took aim, and fired while speaking in the deep-scary voice. " **THIS ONE IS MINE!** " Much to Church's luck the round missed. "Caboose! Put the sniper down!" He ordered in a barking tone. "OK." The Blue soldier said cheerfully.

"Ok, here's the plan, you guys will go through the teleporter and cut him off. I'll meet you out there." He vanished from sight, most likely already heading out. Taking a nervous glance to the thing that has caused him so much trouble. "There's no damn way I'm going through that thing again. I still got this tingle in the back of my..." Tucker stopped short as Caboose turned around to face him. "Look dude, I'm just not going through, OK?"

The Blue soldier tried to interject "But Church said for-" But he couldn't finish his sentence. "Yeah, but Church didn't think of, THIS!" Tucker grabbed a grenade from his belt, pressed the red button, and chucked it into the teleporter. "Come on, lets go."

Over with the running Lopez, he was about three feet from the Blue's exit portal, in his mind he had many questions. Why was he suddenly at Blue Base? Why is his brown armor a cobalt color, and why didn't he just killed those two Blues. He had a gun on him.

When inches from the exit portal, a ghostly figure appeared in front of him, "Alright, hold it right there, amigo." At that moment, the grenade Tucker threw came out, resting between the two. Lopez noticed it first, said something (Still unexplained) in Spanish and bolted. "Hey, I said hold it, not run away! You big... robot baby! Note to self. Think of insults before engaging a enemy." The white trooper muttered to himself. He finally noticed the grenade on the ground buuuuut. "That rock looks like a grenade... AWE CRAP!" The grenade went off, shooting up dirt and rock into the air.

RED BASE

The explosion of the grenade caught the attention of Red Team. "Grif, what in Sam Hill is going on out their?!" He asked, stopping behind the fat soldier. "Sir, I think we're under attack!" The urgency in his tone dies down a bit where he saw the explosion happen through the sniper scope. "A very sloppy, poorly coordinated attack."

Sarge goes on high alert, he then asks how many soldiers can he see. Grif points the sniper rifle towards the direction of Blue Base, in the scope, he spots two blue soldier advancing in their direction and another one... retreating. Which completely confused Grif.

The Red leader though didn't see this as weird or suspious. "We'll give them all something a reason to retreat." He turns to Simmons and orders him to tag along. "Woohoo!" He cheered. The two ran off the roof, "Hold on sir! I'm coming to!" Ryan sprinted to catch up. "Well come on, more the merrier."

With only Grif and Donut at the base. Donut decided to have a conversation with Grif, much to his chargin. Sarge, Simmons, and Ryan ran up to the jeep. Sarge the driver, Ryan the passenger, and finally Simmons the gunner. Starting up the jeep and revving up the engine. Sarge ordered everybody to buckle up and hang on tight.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez Speech_

 **O'Malley** **Speech**

NO TEAM

When all three of the Red's got into the jeep, Sarge taking the driver seat, Ryan the passenger, and Simmons as their gunner. "Hit it Sarge!" Simmons shouted. Nodding his head, the Red leader started the started the jeep and floored it.

Ryan jerked backwards, his back hitting the seat. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but not like it matters if it did. Right now he's to focused on the mission right now, kill the Blues and get Lopez back.

"Sarge!" Ryan shouted over the loud engine and the sound of tires driving over dirt and dried up grass. "Yes private?!" He heard Sarge shout back. Turning his head to the older soldier, his orange visor reflecting the sun. "When we spot the Blues, how are we going to do this?"

For a brief moment, Sarge took his eyes off the road to looked at Ryan, "We're going to test the durability of this jeep by running them over like the road kill they are!" While he can't see it, the teen can tell his leader is grinning. Ryan nodded his head. Looking forward, he spotted they passed the busted tank.

Over with Church, the dirt in the air caused by the grenade, started to fade away. Church coughed pretty badly while saying. "What the hell? Who tried to...blow me up with a...grenade?" He coughed a few more times, then stopped, realizing something. "Why am I coughing? I don't have lungs anymore." Just then, the Red's jeep suddenly appeared from behind the hill. It soared in the air, missing the startled Church.

He quickly ran away to make sure they don't spot him. As soon as the jeep landed on the ground, Simmons told Sarge to stop the jeep. It came to a slow halt. The maroon soldier jumps from the back onto the ground and began to look around. "Did you guys see something weird?" He asked to the two. Both Ryan and Sarge got out of the jeep.

The teen is looking around, "I don't see anything." He said. "I sure have." Said Sarge, his tone is the one you hear when someone is trying to talk about something traumatic. "Once when I was a small child, I saw man who claimed to be my uncle. Come up to me with a garden hose and this thing that still haunts me to this-"

"Ummmm, Sarge. I don't think that's what Simmons meant." Ryan wasn't hiding the fact he was getting disturbed by the story. "Yeah." Simmons agreed with the teen trooper, "I meant; did you see anything weird just now? Like five seconds ago."

"Oh." He briefly stared into a different direction, feeling flustered for almost telling a very traumatic moment to them. "Then no." There's a few moments of silence before Simmons asked. "What was all that stuff about your uncle?" Simmons asked. "I keep telling everyone, he wasn't my uncle!" He got loud and defensive, "He wasn't!" Silence envelop them, Ryan looked to the dirt. Making lines into it with his foot, Simmons looked around for a bit till finally settling on Sarge. "Want to talk about it?"

The leaders spoke in a flat tone. "Just get back in the damn jeep." Sarge climbed back into the drivers seat, Ryan and Simmons got back into their respective places. When he was sure that his men were fasten in, Sarge sped off.

With the Blue Team, Tucker and Caboose were able to catch up and cut off Lopez. "Hold it right there Hombre!" Tucker ordered, pointing his pistol at the robot. He slightly turns his body to Caboose. "I told you throwing that grenade through the teleporter would work. Church is going to be so impressed."

"Then Shelia will be alive, she then love me for who I am. Rather for my good looks. Both for those too." The Blue soldier more or less muttered to himself. _"Damn these Blue bastards. They really are as stupid as they look."_ Lopez said in his robotic voice and default speech. (Which is never explained)

Caboose didn't take what Lopez said very kindly, he turns to the robot and says. **"Your soul is a cavern of lies."** Tucker being confused by the exchange and asked what are they talking about.

Ignoring the Aqua one, Lopez continued to speak, " _You may have won this round, but you cruel reign of terror will be short lived. The Red people will be avenged."_ Despite his voice being robotic. Lopez spoke with emotion of passion and hatred. "Yeah yeah yeah, nobody cares." Tucker said dismissively. "We need you to fix our tank."

Lopez turns to look at Tucker, under his helmet, his optics narrowed. _"Never will I work for the enemy. May a pox be upon your soul and house."_ Lopez continued to speak in a fiery passion. As this was happening, his prime directives appeared on his visor.

1\. Fix everything

2\. Hate the orange one

3\. Call mom often

Tucker and Caboose looked to each other, not saying a thing as the robot kept talking. They didn't know what to do. _"The dawn of our time is near, and when the darkness befalls you people the workers of the fields will know of their moment."_ Still going on with his rant. Tucker turned to Caboose, "Man, I thought Church talked to much. You think if I kick him the switch he'll shut up?

Though Caboose's eyes weren't on the robot anymore, his gaze looked passed him. Spotting a troubling sight, he turns his whole body to face Tucker "Um, Tucker, I think we should be in the going of the running now!" Caboose pointed his finger. Tucker followed to where the Blue soldier is pointing at. His gut fell seeing the Red's jeep.

"Oh Crap!" He shouted. With the three Reds, Simmons aims the huge machine gun where the Blues are standing. Simmons was about to press down on the two triggers, "Hold your fire Simmons!" Sarge's order the maroon trooper from mowing down the Blues into mush. "This is payback time!"

"Go for it sir!" Simmons cheered. "Run them down!" Ryan too cheered. The engine revved a few times to scare the Blues. Though, Sarge didn't take off right away, he's waiting for the Blues to make the first move. Tucker slowly put his pistol away and started to ease back slowly. "That's right, we're just causally strolling away. No cause for concern."

However Caboose had other ideas to deal with this situation. "RUNNING TIME!" He shouted and just bolted for Blue Base. Tucker face palmed his visor, as he removed his hand. "NICE AND CASUAL! MORON!" He then to bolted for Blue Base too.

Seeing the Blues running, was Sarge's cue to gun it for them. Lopez felt great satisfaction seeing the two Blues run away from him in fear. He just knew his rant would get them running. _"Yes, yes run away, you cowardly dogs. Be it known that the great Lopez has won this day and-"_ In the background, Lopez can hear the sound of a engine getting closer.

"Aim for that guy in the middle Sarge!" Simmons shouted. "Way ahead of you Simmons!" Ryan cheers out. "Let's turn him into road kill for the birds to eat!" Lopez turned around to see a familiar jeep being driven by a very familiar group of people. He can't believe what's he's seeing, he's teammates coming at him with full intent to crush him.

The robot had no choice but defend himself. He cycled through many protocols till found the one he's looking for. The jeeps self-destruct, _"I'm sorry, you force me to do this."_ He then activates the protocol.

In the jeep, the three Reds are closing in on the Blue bastard. Each of them feeling a rush of joy to killing the Blue. But then, a beeping sound could be heard from the jeep. "Hey Sarge, Ryan, do you guys here a beeping sound?" Simmons question went unanswered as the jeep exploded into the air, sending the Reds flying as well.

 _"I'm sorry father."_ Lopez lowered his head. Feeling shame for what he did. "Alright, nice job robot dude!" Tucker exclaimed. Both he and Caboose came back from running away when they saw the explosion. "I knew he would save us. I knew it. Robot people like me." Caboose then leaned towards his teammate and whispered. "It's because of my cool dancing."

 _"My spirit is broken. My people have betrayed me and now all is lost. Do with me as you will..."_ Lopez said to them. He really doesn't care, everything he knew is gone. Tucker rudely tells him to shut up and help fix the their tank.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez Speech_

 **O'Malley Speech**

RED BASE

"Is it just me or does this jeep seem like really bad luck?" Grif asked his friend Simmons. "Yeah." The maroon soldier said, "Now that you mention it, it does seem like every time we get in the damn thing." Simmons begins to count off the many times the jeep has caused misfortune with his fingers. "It breaks or explodes or goes crazy and tries to kill us." The two reds stood on the edge of their base. Watching Sarge work on the flipped over jeep.

Donut rushed over and stood next to Simmons' left. "Maybe we should exchange it for a few motorcycles." Donut chimed, "No wait, wait! A big tank like the Blues have. That thing never seems to have any problems at all."

BLUE TEAM

Donut's statement about the Blue's tank is ironic. The Blue's tank hasn't been reliable to them in some sense, for it has been destroyed a few times. The thing is giving off sparks right now.

"Alright, that's the deal, Mister Robot. You fix our tank, we'll let you go free." Church explained to the Mexican robot. Standing a few feet, Caboose turns to Tucker and whisper to him really loudly. "I thought the plan was to trick him into fixing the tank and then Church will take over his body again when he is done."

Tucker too speaks in a whisper tone, though unlike Caboose. He was much much softer. "Yeah, but you don't go telling the person you're tricking what's going on Caboose."

"So, if I'm the one being tricked. Then you would not tell me what's really going on!?" The Blue soldier said it in a way like it's the craziest thing he ever heard. "Why would we trick you?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I think you know." Back over with Church and Lopez, " _Where will I go? Even my friends tried to kill me."_ Church assumed what Lopez said was yes, he then told him to get to work. Seeing no other option, Lopez steps up to the busted tank and gets to work.

RED TEAM

"Donut. How's our most vital soldier doing?" Sarge asked. "I'm doing fine sir. You didn't need to ask Donut since I'm right here." Simmons said. Sarge turns to him and yells, "Not you Simmons, I meant Ryan!"

"Ryan?" Simmons questioned. The Red leader tilted his head, "Son, did you forget that we were in explosion that destroyed our jeep that sent us flying few feet into the air?" It was Simmons turn to tilt his head. It took him moment for him to remember. "Oh right! I forgot about that." He said. "How could you forget something like that?" Donut asked.

Simmons turns to the pink soldier and spoke in rude tone. "Gee Donut, maybe because after the jeep we were in exploded. I was sent flying through the air and crashed hard onto the dirt covered ground!"

...

...

"How high did you go?" He asked him. Letting out a heavy exhale through his nose. "...Shut up Donut." Sarge loudly cleared his throat to get everyone to focus. "Getting back on topic," Sarge again asked how Ryan is doing. "He's fine, just resting. His armor took most of the blast." Donut then said, "I even rubbed some aloe vera on his neck." The Pink soldier showed him the bottle. "I hope that's the only place you rubbed." The red leader grunted. "What's that supposed to mean?" The pink trooper asked.

"Nothing." The Red leader shook his head. "Aw crap." Said the teams lazy soldier. Grif stood on the flipped over jeep's tire, some how not losing his balance and peering through a sniper scope. "Hey, uh, they got a guy fixing their tank." Sarge turned to look at him and gruffed loudly. "Impossible! Our intelligence clearly states-" Donut cuts in, "We have intelligence?"

Sarge continued as if Donut hadn't said anything, "That the only soldiers in this canyon with any mechanical training. Are me, the dead the freelancer, and Lopez." It then clicked to Sarge. "Oh wait a minute!" Simmons speaks urgently, "Sir, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He then counts off with his fingers, "Lopez runs away, the jeep starts driving itself, and suddenly there's a new guy on the Blue Team?" The maroon soldier couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out.

Sarge nods his head in agreement. "Yes Simmons, I am. Quite obviously, the Blue Team has constructed some kind of diabolical mind control ray beam." He wiggled his fingers in a spooky like fashion. "That they used on Lopez and now he has to do their evil Blue bidding." He's whole theory was really out there. "Or..." Grif interjected, jumping down from the tire, "Since he's a robot. Maybe they just reprogrammed him." Grif's logic made the most sense.

"Or maybe that blue guy who got killed by the tank came back as a ghost and now he's possessing Lopez's body. That could also explain why Sarge went nuts when we had the prisoner. The blue ghost probably possessed him too. And the jeep going nuts was probably a set of coincidences, While the guy try learn to use Lopez's body." Donut's theory too was out there, but completely true. However, "I think I like the ray beam idea better." Simmons said. Grif mockingly laughed, "Yeah rookie, your idea sounds a little dumb."

BLUE TEAM

The Blue Team's tank, a.k.a Shelia. Is about 99% repaired, thanks to the repair skills of Lopez. Caboose was so excited, he's jumping up and down. "Hurry, hurry, hurry fix the tank! So that I can say hello to Sheila!" The Blue soldier turns to Tucker. **"And start killing EVERYONE!"**

Tucker didn't like how Caboose said 'everyone' in the slightest. "You mean all the reds, right?" Caboose nodded his head and exclaimed, "Of course!" Tucker relaxed his shoulders hearing that. **"For starters!"** Tucker quickly turn to look at him. "Come on, how much longer Lopez?" Church asked the Spanish speaking robot.

Lopez put the tool he was using into the tool box, _"Complete."_ He gets up and hops off of Sheila and onto the ground. He's heavy weight pick up some dirt. In one second, Sheila booted up, her female robotic tone spoke once again, "Thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank."

"Sheila!" Caboose ran up to the tank and hugged one her front treads, "You're fixed! You're fixed!" He cheered. "Hello Private Caboose. It's good to see you again. Thank you for repairing me."

"He didn't fix you. The robot did." Tucker corrected. Caboose let go of Sheila's front tread and turned to Tucker. **"Don't Cockblock me!"** Caboose growled to the Aqua soldier. "Robot?" Shelia said, confused, "I wasn't aware that our squad was outfitted with a robot." Lopez looked up to the barrel and likewise the barrel looked down to Lopez. It was love at first sight. "I don't like where this is going." Caboose said. She introduced herself, "Hello there. My name is Sheila." Like wise, the robot introduced himself too, _"And I'm Lopez The Heavy."_

"Lopez," She repeated, liking the name. "What a nice name for such a nice soldier." She said. "You have such excellent motor skills." She complimented the robot. Not wanting to let this continue, Caboose explained Lopez has to leave because he was only here to fix her up.

Tucker's starting to find this whole love triangle thing weird, "Church, will you take your fucking body back." The ghost nodded, "Roger that." He then runs to the robot to posses him once again. Though Lopez wasn't to keen on being possessed again, _"NO!"_ He screamed.

Church entered into Lopez, like every time he does so. The body would twitch, but this it was different. Lopez's body was twitching more eraticly, as if there's another presence fighting for control. "You ok Church?" Tucker asked, he didn't get a response. "Church, what's going on? Do I need to flip your switch?" Just then Church appeared to the right of the aqua soldier.

"What the? That wasn't me. What the hell is going on here?" He said. "Well..." Said a all to familiar female voice. They all looked towards Lopez, "Buenos dias, cockbites." 'Lopez' turns around, "Guess who's back?"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez Speech_

 **O'Malley Speech**

BLUE TEAM

"Get out of my body Tex!" Church growled, rushing up to his ex-girlfriend. Who's currently possessing Lopez. "Your body?" She said with a tone, "This isn't your body in the slightest. Its the robots body."

"Yeah, well, I stole it. So it makes it mine." Church's logic is completely false. Watching the exchange between the two, Sheila voiced her confusion. "I don't get it. I thought your name was Lopez and I though you were a man. This all so strange." She muttered this the last part, "I think I feel my circuits cross... and I like it."

The three Blues felt turned off a bit when hearing Sheila say that. "Sheila, you're tank with no gender. I don't think you can swing both ways." Tucker told the tank. Though, Sheila doesn't listen to him. Just then, the sound of a gun cocking caught everyone's attention. Church turned around to see Caboose pointing his pistol at Tex, **"I can get her out of the body."** He slightly turns his head to Church, **"Wink."**

Quickly standing between the two, which wouldn't do much since the bullet would go through him. Church tells Caboose not to shoot his body and to go to Sheila and explain what's going on. The blue soldier jumps on to the front tread and crouches down and starts explaining the situation.

Over with the rest, the ghost leader turns to Tex, "Alright Tex, now what would it take to get you outta there?" Tex lets out a sigh, she knew it was only a matter of time when she had to tell the story to someone. "Well ever since I've been a... ghost, I've been watching you guys a lot."

Tucker jumped in shock, "Whoa... when you say you've been watching us, does that mean you've been watching us, ALL THE TIME?" He slowly turns to a big rock about 15 or 20 feet away from them. The rock was spray painted with aqua colored words, saying 'Tucker's rock, keep away!' He turns back to Tex and meekly replies, "Even when we're alone?"

Tex spoke in mother scolding like tone. "Yes, Tucker, and you should be VERY ashamed of yourself." The aqua trooper looked to the ground, "It's very lonely out here." He said. "Anyway," She said, wanting to get back on topic. "I've noticed a change in one of your guys. Caboose." She subtly nudge her heads towards the Blue soldier, who's still explaining everything to Sheila. "A change?" Church questioned. "Like what? He's finally learned the whole alphabet?" Church's tone is nothing but mocking-deadpanned.

"You haven't noticed that he's become super aggressive lately?" There's no way they didn't notice the change in their comrade. "I have!" Tucker exclaimed, stepping forward. "It started about the same time Sheila got disabled and you got blown up." He explained the moment when the changes first began, he then gestured his thumb to Church, "I tried to tell Church but never listens."

Church turns his torso to Tucker, "Tucker. There's very fine line between the listening and not caring." The transparent soldier proudly puts his hands behind his head. "I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life."

Tex goes into a long explanation about how she over heard Church's plan to warn the Reds about her repairing the tank and using it on them. She goes to explain the A.I. calculated it's chance of survival and didn't like the odds. Then she gets to part where once Caboose turned on his radio, the A.I. took it's chance to jump to another host. "That's when he started calling himself O'Malley." Tucker said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "So the A.I. that was in you infected Caboose?"

Nodding her head, impressed that the Aqua trooper caught on real quick. "Right," Came Church's voice, "Every Spartan, Freelancer, and even our cheap version of the Spartan armor has a slot for one A.I. Caboose's would've been vacant."

"I think there are a few of NON-artificial slots that are empty too." Tucker couldn't resist making another joke of Caboose's intelligence for who knows how many times. The only female in the canyon continues, "And before I could figure out what happened. That bitch in the pink armor killed me. And the next I knew... I'm a ghost."

The leader of Blue Team understood what Tex is getting at. Saying she won't give up his body till they help her get her A.I. back, but no, Tex tells him they're not going to help her get it back. But to help her kill it.

RED BASE

Over with the Red Team, four out of the six members stood on the roof of their base for a very important meeting. Sarge walks to front of them to address the soldiers, "Ladies, it has come to my attention that we are in need of a new robot type person." He looks between his soldiers and asks, "Who here wants to volunteer?" He asked them. "Are we going on a trip?" Donut asked excitedly, "I love trips. Can we play I spy and license plate game?"

"Shut up Donut!" Grif said, getting annoyed with the pink soldier. "Please." He continued. "Uh sir-" Simmons began, only to be cut off by the banter between Grif and Donut. When the two finally went silent, Simmons could say what he has to say, "What do you excactly mean by 'volunteers?'"

Sarge turns to Simmons and answers his question. "Quite obviously we are without a robot or any other type of soldier with mechanical training or dexterity." He pauses for a second. "Therefore, the only solution is to turn one of you into a cyborg."

Both Simmons and Grif were shocked at the news of being turned into cyborgs and of course voiced how stupid this is and how their leader is crazy to come up with the idea, though. Not all of them were against it. "Cool! I vote for Simmons." Donut said.

Sarge goes on to explain to them that the process to become a cyborg is a simple procedure really. Saying the only things that need to be removed are the useless guts and slimy goo of the human body. Then are replaced with the more superior guts and oily goo of a robot. Grif mumbled being confused. The Red leader turns to the three, "If you're lucky... you may even get a copper rectum."

"Sir, wouldn't it be better if we didn't do that, instead of doing it?" Simmons' hoping Sarge sees reason. "Good thinking Simmons." Sarge said, The Maroon trooper felt a ray of hope. "But no," It was covered in shadows. "I like the removing the guts thing so I think we stick with that."

Grif spoke up, "Yeah, sir, I hate to agree with the kiss ass, but. Wouldn't it be better if we just called command to send us a new robot instead?" Once again Grif throws out more logic. "Negative meat sack," Though Sarge doesn't see or use logic often. "Another new robot could be reprogrammed by our enemies just as easily as Lopez. We need someone we can trust." He gaze turns to Simmons.

"Oh, fuck me." Simmons Muttered. "Or someone whose mental capacity is so tiny. That he can never be used against us." Everyone turned to Donut, "Hey! Pink suit guys." He pointed to his armor, "I think it's time for someone else's turn in the barrel."

"Then again we should just stick with the trustworthy thing." Simmons points to everyone and says, "You backstabbing ass monkeys." Sarge focuses his attention to the orange soldier. "Now Gif, I'm going to need some things from my medicine chest for this operation."

"Two quarts of vodka."

"Check."

"Eight pounds of Vaseline... condense."

"Check."

"And old tire iron. Metric."

"I... think I might've left in the bathroom."

"The latest issue of easy bake oven for kids monthly.

"I have to check."

"Check, no wait. Check, as we have it?"

"Check, no not check check."

"Don't got all day, got to gut this fish."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

RE-EDIT 2

 _Lopez Speech_

 **O'Malley Speech**

BLUE TEAM

"Well Tex, that was a great story. I especially like the part about Church being pantsed in High School." Said Tucker. "I found that part to be completely out of context." Church said in a mix of a deadpanned and annoyed tone of voice.

Tucker smirked, but it dropped to a frown when getting back to the serious matter. "But I still don't get how we're supposed to stop the A.I.." Tex puts her hands on her hips, "I don't remember much from the implantation process. I do remember that my A.I. can transmit itself from host to host by the way of the helmet radios. This is unique only to O'Malley. If we can kill O'Malley and not give him a place to jump, we'll beat him."

"And then I can have my body back. Deal?" Church added. Tex nodded her head, "Deal." Deep down, Tex really hopes this plan will work. "Alright, Tex and I will possess Caboose." Church turns look at Tucker to tell what he'll do, "Tucker we need you to work on the Reds. Get them to off their radios, so that O'Malley won't have anywhere to go. Once we get him outta there."

"Right." Tex simply said. "What?!" The Aqua soldier yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Really. How is he supposed to do that? Right now Tucker is picturing a scene where he is gunned down, riddled with bullet holes. "Tch, I don't know. Come up with a plan." Church said.

Crossing his arms over chest, Tucker says. "Come on, you how I feel about plans." Tex turned to the aqua trooper. "You're not going to have much time when we get in there, so move fast."

"Oh, I see." Tucker sounded completely aggrieved at his role in the plan, "You have no idea what I should do or how I should do it. But whatever I do, I should do it fast?" Church nods. "Yeah that's right." Tex simply says."Yep."

Tucker sarcasticly tells them they were tons of help. The transparent soldier suggested for him to try shifting his paradigm by thinking outside the box. Though, Tucker counters with the box is there for a reason, saying he likes thinking in it and it makes him feel safe.

Now that the plan has been explained and everyone knows what to do. The trio is ready to start it, Church looks to his ex-girlfriend, "Ok Tex, ladies first." Gesturing to Caboose. "Yeah right!" Tex quickly caught on to what he was planning, "You think I'm going to leave the robot's body alone with you?

"Bitch." Church muttered. "Nice try, Leonard." Sighing, Church look over to Caboose. The Blue soldier finished telling Shelia everything that happened and is now admiring the tank's features. "Ohhhh, those six pedals you have. VERY nice." He, creeply whispered. "Hey Caboose!" The sound of his friend's voice caught his attention. "Huh?" Standing up, he looks to where Church is standing. "Heads up!" The next thing he knew. Church ran towards him and entered inside of him.

Caboose's vision blacken, to him, it seemed like someone shut off the sun. Looking around the dark void, he saw that he's the only one here. Tex exits Lopez's body and runs up and jumps into Caboose. **"NOOOOO!"** O'Malley screamed.

Grey, that's the only color around, grey. A metallic grey at that, metal walkways and ramps lead up and down. Metal pillars in the shape of pyramids with the top pointed end removed, leaving a flat square face in its place. Covered the ground in certain spots. Church looked around the new setting. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're inside Caboose's head." Tex answered his question. She said in awe, not knowing she can do this. Being a by-product of the Alpha, she knew can be put into robot bodies or human bodies. But she didn't she can go inside peoples minds like this. Focusing on their task, Tex says they have to find O'Malley and kill him.

"Man," Church poked at his armor covering his forearm, it felt so real. "This is so weird." The black clad female agreed, "Yeah, it does." She watch her ex-boyfriend take in the surroundings. "Wow," He stopped looking around to face her, "This place is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be."

In the outside world, Caboose said what Church said to Tex in real time. The reason for this is Church possessed Caboose first, so had some control over the blue soldier's functions. Tucker ran up to Caboose, "You alright buddy?" He asked. Finding it strange that Caboose just spoke a sentence that had nothing to with the current situation. "Where should we start looking?" Caboose asked.

Raising an eyebrow, the Aqua trooper speak in confused voice, "Ok... I'm gonna take Sheila and Lopez and figure out some way to get the Reds to turn off their radios." He runs up to Shelia, hops onto the back tread, opens the hatch, and jumps into the cockpit. Closing the hatch, Tucker looks over the controls.

"Wow. This is... more complex than I though it was going to be." The trooper didn't know what to do. With a shaky hands, he reaches for the nearest button. "Don't touch that." Suddenly came the tank's voice. Pulling his hand away, Oh ok. So what do I..."

"See the two joy sticks?" She asked. He looked around till he found what he was looking for. "Yeah, I do." Shelia speaks in comforting tone to ease Tucker, "Good, firmly grab them." She instructed. He does what he was told and firmly grabs the joy sticks. "Now what?" He asked. "Now..." Sheila paused for a second then continued, "Slowly push the left stick away from you. The tank, and by tank I mean me. Will move forward."

Sounds simple enough, Carefully inching the joy stick forward. Sheila began to move forward, "Ok, ok. This isn't to hard." Moving his head to the right, he notice a red button on the other joy stick. "What does this button do?"

"NO wait!" Sheila tried to stop him but it was to late. He pressed the button, all of a sudden a tank shell was fired from the main cannon. The shell exploded on the canyon wall. "Oops." He said

RED BASE

"Did you hear something?" Grif asked to Simmons. The Maroon soldier replied with, "No."

IN CABOOSE'S MIND

"Where should we start looking, Tex?" Church asked. "Just keep your eyes peeled. I guarantee, O'Malley will come looking for us." During her sentence, a very familiar person in Aqua armor walk down the ramp behind her. This caught Church's surprise, "Tucker, is that you?!"

Tucker turned his body to the white soldier, "Duh man. Who else would I be? And I thought I was dumb." He said. In the background, a black armor clad figure watch the two new visitors talking to the Aqua trooper. **"Need to find good position. To kill intruders."** The figure runs up a ramp.

"Wait a minute. You're not Tucker, who are you?" Church asked. Tex turned to face Church, "This is Caboose's mental image of Tucker. This is how he sees Tucker in his mind and everybody else in the world."

"I'm so unbelievably silly." Said Mind-Tucker. "Well that's great." Church said in a not couraging tone, "Everyone we meet in here is most likely to be brain dead as Caboose." However, "I wouldn't to be sure about that, Mister Church." The mental image of Caboose showed up.

RED BASE

Back at Red Base, more specifically the medical wing. A certain teenage boy sleeping on a bed, began to stir in his sleep. "Hmmmm, oh man," He groaned. Ryan opened his eyes, his vision is a bit blurry. Rubbing his eyes with his hand. It was then he noticed that he felt flesh on flesh instead of the full body black under-suit he and his team wear under their armor.

Looking at his hand and down his arm, he can definetly confirm he's not wearing his under-suit. Looking down his torso, he sees he's wearing a hospital gown. Pushing himself up with his other arm, the teen felt his body protest to his actions. But ignored it, now in a seating position, Ryan looked around the room find out it's the medical room.

"How did I... Oh wait, I remember." The teen recalls he, Simmons, and Sarge. Were in the jeep when it suddenly exploded. The last thing he remembered was being flown into the air by a total of ten feet and watched as the ground got closer and closer in a fast rate. Next came darkness.

Turning his body till his legs are hanging inches of the floor. Ryan places his feet on the hard cold floor. With that done, he goes into a standing position. The fifteen year old wobbled a little. Firmly gripping the bed to hold himself steady, Ryan then looked across the room and spotted his black under-suit hanging on the back of a chair and his orange-red armor resting on the table.

Letting go of the bed, Ryan started taking slow steps to the table. "I wonder what the others have been doing?" He asked himself. Reaching where his stuff is. The teen unties the knots of his gown and takes it off.

Lucky for him he's still in wearing his underwear. Grabbing his under-suit, Ryan opened it up and put his feet in first, once securely inside. He pulls the suit up and slips his arms into the sleeves and fingers into the finger slots. Once on, he closes the suit by its zipper. Lastly the armor. This process would take sometime.

Close to back exit of Red Base. Sarge and Grif were in the middle of discussing something. Very surprising there wasn't any arguing between the two, "Great idea Sir. For once I agree with you."

Just then, Donut entered the base through the exit, stopping between the two soldiers. "Hey guys. We might have a problem here." He spoke in a urgent tone. "Somebody, and I'm not saying who. Might've thought the cyborg part needed for Simmons' surgery was a cup holder. That somebody, not naming any names here, might've left it in the jeep. Along with their jazz compilation CD." Donut looks to both Sarge and Grif. "I just don't know who would do such a thing."

"Was it you?" Grif simply said. "Yeah!" Donut realized he just ratted himself out, "Uh, no!" He then cleared his throat, "I mean, NO!"

...

"Dammit." He grumbled. Sarge stepped forward, "Grif." The red leader spoke in his usual commanding tone, "You and Easy Listening stroll on down and retrieve that part from the warthog. Post Haste!"

Grif took a glance outside then back to Sarge, "Sir, do you think it's safe to be outside the base right now?" He asked, "For all we know the Blues could've fixed their tank. They could be advancing on us we speak." Sarge waved an arm and yelled. "AHHHH, corny dogs! Even with Lopez helping 'em, It'll take them months to get their tank online. Much less get it moving."

"I hope you're right. Because if I see that tank headed towards me, I'm totally gonna freak out." The pink trooper said.

BLUE TEAM

About a quarter from Blue Base, Tucker, Sheila, and Lopez stood on a hill. Look over at Red Base, Tucker opened the hatch of the cockpit and stood up. "Man, I hope they won't freak out when they see us coming." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

RE-EDIT 3

 _Lopez Speech_

 **O'Malley Speech**

CABOOSE'S MIND

"So, you're from the outside." Mind-Caboose stated, observing the two new arrivals, "That's where the other is from as well." Church tilted his head to the side, "The other...? Wait, you mean O'Malley? Have you seen him?"

Before Mind-Caboose could even answer the questions, a very familiar man in cobalt color armor showed up from behind Mind-Caboose. "Of course he's seen him, you idiot! You think Mister Caboose would miss something like that, you skeezy douche bag fuck!" There was no mistaking who this is supposed to be.

Church changes his attention from Mind-Caboose to the new guy. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. The cobalt soldier pointed to himself in a prideful manner, "My name is Church, butt wiping ass munch!"

Leaning back and turning his head to Tex, Church whispered that Mind-Church is an asshole. Only Tex saw the irony in this, "Yeah, we've met." She said. Mind-Church stepped forward, speaking in his granting voice. "And I'm Caboose's best friend... so don't get any ideas about kissing up, you lip licking fuck suck!" He then looks over to Mind-Tucker, "Get out of here Tucker. Remember your place, you're back-up bestie."

"Okay," Church raised a hand to stop everything, "There was a lot of stuff in that sentence... I didn't like." Tex steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Play along Church, we're going to need these guys if we're going to find O'Malley." She whispered. "I'm going to look for girls." Mind-Tucker chimed, he then ran off. "Fine whatever." Church grumbled.

"If you want to find O'Malley, I suggest we talk about to the Reds first. He tried to recruit them against me early on." Mind-Caboose elaborated. "The Reds? The Reds are here?" The white soldier said, confused at this news. "Yes. Everyone in the canyon is here." Mind-Caboose explained.

RED BASE

In the medical wing of Red Base, Ryan finished putting on his armor. When putting on the helmet, he did a suit diagnostic to see if anything is damaged. So far everything checked out in the green. Which is good for the teen, the last thing he needs is his armor messing up during a battle. But that doesn't mean the armor didn't come out unscathed.

Around the chest area are a few small scratches, one long one running along his thigh plate, and his visor has a small crack in the right corner. Lucky for him it stopped where the right corner of his right eye is. So his vision isn't too obscured. Reaching for his battle rifle, he slung it on to his back. When he knew for sure the magnets were keeping the gun secured.

Ryan exits the medical wing. Walking to the back exit of the base. A spot he knew he could find his teammates at. Just as he was about to round the corner, he heard Donut speak, "I hope you're right. Because if I see a tank, I'm going to freak out."

Ryan found not only Donut. But also Sarge and Grif as well. "Hey guys." All three of the them quickly turned their attention to him. "Private! It's good to see you up on your feet." Sarge said with a bit of joy in his voice."

"Thanks sir, So anything happened when I was out?" He asked. "Well since you asked..." Grif was about to explain what has transpired since his absence, but immedetly he got cut off by Sarge. "Will fill him in later. Right now you and Donut have a mission."

Ryan tilted his head, "Mission? What mission?" Sarge goes on to explain he's sending both Grif and Donut to retrieve a important part from the jeep. Ryan asked what kind of part. The only thing his commanding officer said he'll see soon enough. Shrugging his shoulders, he asks if he can join Grif and Donut.

Sarge was a bit hesitant, "Are you sure? You just woke up, maybe you should sit for a bit." Ryan appreciated the concern, but he told Sarge he needs to stretch his legs. Sarge's still hesitant but allowed it. The three Red soldiers exit the base, Sarge shouted out to Ryan for him to use Grif as a meat shield for incoming bullets.

The Reds walked over to the flipped over jeep, Ryan took notice of its even more beat up state. "Wow, this thing just can't catch a break." He mumbled. Soon the trio starts searching through it to find the part Sarge wants. Well, more Grif and Donut searching since Ryan had no idea what they were looking for.

Thirty seconds of looking, Grif asked Donut was he sure he left the part in the jeep. Donut tapped the chin of his helmet, "Hmmm, think so... wait, yes! No. Wait. Wait, wait... wait. I think so."

Grif just sighed, "Ok, lets retrace your steps. You said you were in the jeep before Simmons, Sarge, and Ryan got blown up, right?" The pink soldier nods his head. "Right. I know I was the last one in. Because I like to sit in the seats by myself to read my novels. Also it's the only place where I can where my under-where, since I don't like letting my armor touch my bare skin,"

"TMI Donut. And besides, we wear full body under suits. So your skin won't even be touching the armor." The teen explained. Donut turned to him, "You never can be to sure. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I like wearing my wearing my under wear under my armor because I chafe without it on. So it got me thinking. Where can I hang out with no pants on?" He slowly turns his head to the jeep.

"Oh God!" Grif said horrified. "Gross Donut!" Ryan said, very disgusted, "We sit in there." Donut turns to the teen. "Well, where am I'm I suppose to go to have no pants on?" Pointing his finger to nearby rock, Ryan said. "Go behind the rock."

BLUE TEAM

With the remaining members of Blue Team. Tucker, Lopez, and Sheila were getting pretty close to Red Base. Tucker remembers what he is supposed to do. Have the Red Team shut off their radios. How he doesn't know. The aqua soldier really wishes the Church and Tex gave him a plan. "I'll wing it." Tucker said. "Now I need to find the brake for this thing." He looked through the cockpit's controls to find the brakes.

His eyes settles on a red button, "Ah, it must be this button." As he reached to push, Sheila spoke up in a stern voice. "Do not press that button." Tucker pulled back his finger as if the button he was about to bite him. "Oh, sorry." He looks for another button to press, "...maybe it's this one!" But like last time. "Do not touch me!" Sheila sternly warned him. "You know, for a girl your size you're kinda sensitive."

RED TEAM

"I cannot take this anymore." A frustrated Grif said. And he had every right to be so, "Come on Grif, it's... not so bad." Ryan tried to assure him. Though, he's tone of voice wasn't very convincing. "So after I clip my toenails, I was gonna apply the ointment as recommended. But I don't know, it just smells funny. So, I tasted it..."

"Ok it's bad, really bad." Ryan made a gagging sound. Donut continued, "Just to be sure it was safe!" The sound of Grif cocking his pistol was heard, "That's it! I'm killing myself." He declared. He then turned around and started to walk off. "You not going to that!" Ryan shouted. "You wanna bet?!" Grif shouted back.

"I didn't finish retracing my steps! You don't even know what I did about the boil on my thigh." Ryan gagged hard hearing that, "Oh god. I think I might throw up." He continue to gag.

Turning around, Grif was about to yell at the pink soldier to shut up, but he took notice of the huge machine of death strolling towards the jeep. "Oh crap!" He yelled in surprise. He ran back over to them and crouched beside the jeep, "Hey you're back!" The pink trooper exclaimed. "Now where was I?"

"Donut, please stop." The orange-red soldier begged, he then looked to Grif. "And what are you dong?" Standing up now, Grif turned to the other two. "There's a giant tank out there that's about to steamroll right over us!"

"WHAT!?" Both Ryan and Donut shouted. Donut jumped to look over jeep to confirm Grif's claim, and sure enough it's true. "Oh God! I'm freaking out!" Donut began running around in panic.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I'M DROPPING RVB. I CAN'T STAND THIS FANFICTION ARK. JOE IS GETTING TO MUCH FREEDOM. SO I WILL NOT DO SEASON FILLER (15) AND FANFICTION ARK

RE-EDIT 3

 _Lopez speech_

 **O'Malley speech**

BLUE TEAM

"Please, take evasive action." Sheila advice the driver. "You take evasive action!" Tucker shot back, Everything was not going as... well plan because there never was a plan to begin with. Church and Tex pretty much told Tucker rush head first to Red Base for suicide. He still hasn't figured out a way to get the Reds to shut off their radios.

To make things even more worse. Tucker lost control of the tank, he's not sure how it happened. He only pressed a few buttons and now he can't seemed to slow the tank down. "Lopez, help me out here. Talk to her." He pleaded to the robot. _"I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking to beautiful women. I get sweaty."_ He said. Tucker faced palmed his visor, "You got be kidding me. And how do you even sweat? You're a robot." The robot tugged at his chest plate. "It's _a medical condintion."_

RED TEAM

Crouched behind the flipped over jeep, Ryan, Grif, and Donut are currently trapped. With no way of getting into the base with out the tank spotting them, the trio are as good as dead. Apparently Donut knows it too, "Well guys, it seems like this is the end for us. Since we're gonna die anyway, there's only one thing left for us to do." He focuses his attention on Grif. "Grif?"

Just then Grif quickly cuts him off, "If you actually suggest what I think you're going to suggest, I'll have to kill myself." Ryan was about to say again that he's not going to kill himself. Just as he opened his mouth, it quickly shut tight and his eyes widen when saw Grif actually point his pistol under his jaw. 'Oh shit!' Ryan mentally yelled in his head.

"Lets make a break for it!" Donut declared. It seems he didn't notice Grif pointing his own gun at himself or that he flat out said he'll kill himself. But the orange soldier is relieved what Donut suggesting wasn't he was suggesting. "Whoo! In that case, let's go on three. That worked well for me in the past."

However the third member of the trio spoke up, "Hold everything first." Ryan said, gaining the attention of his teammates. He turns his crouched body to Donut and points to him. "What you said made no sense." Donut tilted his head, "What I said?"

The teen nodded his head. "Yes, a few seconds ago you were sure we were going to die." He waited for the pink trooper to speak. "Well yeah. A huge tank is about to runs us over in any minute. We're good as dead." He said. "Then why later did you say we should make a run for it? If you're sure we're going to die." Ryan said.

"Well, it's just... we're. The thing is..." Donut couldn't use his words at the moment to explain himself. Though he didn't have time to anyway because Grif joined into the conversation. "Uh hey, hate to interrupt. But there's a huge tank that's about to kill us. Can we talk about this later inside the base!?" He yelled.

They both agreed with the orange soldier. "So, on three." Grif then started to count, "One-" But Ryan cuts him off by yelling, "Or we just run right now and skip all that!" Hearing that made more sense. "You're right. Fuck counting down from three!" The three Reds got up and bolted for Red Base. It's a good thing to, if they stayed for those three seconds. The three Red soldiers would've been flatten.

Because the tank just rolled up and destroyed the jeep, sending the jeep flying through the air again. Not only that, this made the jeeps count of being destroyed go up another point. The tank also rammed into Red Base, finally coming to a complete stop.

Inside the base, Ryan, Grif, and Donut all stopped in front of Sarge and Simmons. "Good golly Miss Molly, what is going out there?!" The Red leader asked in his loud voice. Donut steps forward and answers his leaders question, "Sir, the Blues are attacking with their tank. Th-they blew up the jeep! Again."

"I wonder what jeeps ever did to them." Simmons said. No one really replied to him. "Grif, Ryan, and I had barley enough time to make it out there." Both the orange trooper and orange-red trooper agreed. Grif says, "If we stayed another three seconds, we've most likely would've been injured really badly." While Simmons was glad none of his friends were hurt. Sarge was bummed that Grif wasn't fatally wounded.

CABOOSE'S HEAD

Back inside the Blue Team's team idiot. Mind-Church, Mind-Caboose, Tex, and Church are at the area in Caboose's head where the Mind-Red Team reside in. The four are ready to get the Mind-Red's attention. But a certain white armor soldier isn't to pleased on who he got paired with. "Why the hell did they pair me up with you?" He asked to his mind counterpart.

Mind-Church retorted, "I want to keep my eye on you!" He steps forward to be at least be standing a half a foot from Church, "I don't trust gigantic turds to try to steal my best friend you rim job!" That's it! Church had enough of this guy, he takes his pistol into his hand and points it at Mind-Church's forehead and pulls the trigger.

Like that, a life was snuffed out. Mind-Church fell to the metal platform in a heap, but not before telling them all to blow him. "MY GOD! That felt good, way to good." Tex on the other hand was pissed, "The hell Church! That wasn't needed."

Church shrugs her off, "Speak for yourself. Hey, on the bright side. Mind-Tucker is now Mind-Caboose's best friend." He steps close to the edge of the platform and speaks in a raised tone. "Red Team, come on out. Caboose wants to talk to all of you!"

From behind one of the flat head pyramid statues, a familiar member of Red Team in maroon armor stepped out. "Caboose?! Oh no, he's gonna kills us!" Mind-Simmons exclaimed in fear. Soon another familiar member too stepped out to the open. Though something is very wrong, instead of wearing orange armor. He's in yellow, "Will somebody please help me!? I don't wanna die!" He too yelled in fear.

Then ANOTHER member came out, but... "I love Caboose and yet I still fear him!" The pink armor soldier on Red Team who's a male. Is perceived female in Caboose's mind. "Arrrrr! I be having a southern accent. Arrr!" Then the leader of Red Team showed up... speaking with a pirates voice.

"He's so scary." Mind-Donut said. But then and hopefully for Church, the last member of Red Team showed up. "Guys, he's one person. We can take him." Mind-Ryan said. Trying to encourage his team.

"Fear not Reds. I came here not to destroy." Mind-Caboose assured them, stepping up to the edge of the platform. "But instead, ask for assistance on this day." But before he could continue. Church interjected, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. I gotta correct a couple of things here that I'm hearing here."

He turns to look at Mind-Caboose. "First of all Caboose, I'm not your best friend. I never will be your best friend." The Blue soldier raised a finger, "Who ar-" Not being able to finish his sentence do to Church still ranting. "And second. Did you ever payed attention to our enemies for one second?"

Church points his finger to Mind-Grif and the Blue soldier looked to where he was pointing. "That guy right there. He's not yellow, he's orange. And since when there was a girl on Red Team?"

"I like pretty dresses." Mind-Donut said. Church points to Sarge. "Arrr... I got termites in my leg." The pirate said. "And that's NOT a southern accent!" The White soldier looks to the youngest member of Red Team, "And he, ummmmm." Church's not sure about Mind-Ryan. "I'm pretty normal from the others." He said to him. This is followed with random talking from the whole team.

Leading the White soldier to yell at all of them. "Calm down Chur-" Tex stopped her sentence short when in the corner of her eye. She spotted a shimmer in the distance. Eyes widen, "Get down!" She shouted. Tackling her former boyfriend to ground. A good thing to as a bullet just missed his head. Looking up, she spotted the person they've been looking for. "There he is!"

In a room high above the ground, O'Malley held a sniper rifle. Smoke came out of the barrel. "Muahahaha!" He laughed. The evil program runs off further into Caboose's head. "Lets go get him." Tex declared, getting off the ground and sprinting. Getting off the ground as well, "Come on Caboose!"

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked to Church. Stopping dead in his track to point he almost tripped. The White trooper turns to Mind-Caboose with the most confused face under his visor. "What? It's me, Church."

Mind-Caboose only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I don't seemed to have any memory of you." He holds out his hand for a shake. "My name is Michael J. Caboose. It's a pleasure to make your aquaint-"

"Oh you got to be freaking kidding me. Just what we needed right now." The Blue leader interrupted. "I hope Tucker is doing a better job out there in the real world getting the Reds to turn their radios off."

NO TEAM

Back into the real world. Tucker stood on front right side tread. "Goddamn it!" Tucker stated. "This isn't going very well at all." He turns around to spot Lopez walking over to him. "You ok Lopez?" He asked to the robot.

Lopez stopped walking and flexed his arms. _"Lopez The Heavy is impervious to injury"_ He boasted. Waving him, "Oh whatever you big show off," The Aqua soldier turns his attention to Shelia. "How about you Shelia? Still online?"

"Affirmative." She confirmed in her robotic voice. Nodding, "Ok, we should be close enough to hack into their radio frequencies." Looking over his shoulder in Lopez's direction. He points into the cockpit, "Lopez. Get inside of Sheila and do your business." Those chose of words shocked the two machines, "What?!" Lopez is again tugging at his chest plate. _"I'm getting very sweaty!"_

Not understanding what Lopez said that time. Tucker mistook it Lopez getting really excited. "Oh my god! Remind me to hose you two off when we get back to base." Inside of Red Base. The entire team stood in the very center of the base. "Well this is a devil in a picadillo!" Sarge growled out one of his many southern phrases. Turning to look at Simmons and orders, "Simmons, get on the squat box and tell command-" Whatever he had to say got cut off by their radios suddenly turning on. A familiar voice speaks through it. "Hey Red guys? Are you there?"

"What in buttery goodness? Who is this?" Sarge firmly asked. "It's me Tucker, I'm one of the Blue guys. Look I don't have time to explain, but I need all of you guys to shut off radios right now." Sarge stands next to the wall and pounds his fist against it. "Boy. It'll be a cold day in hell before I take orders from you."

"Look it's really important alright!" The Aqua trooper tried to convince them. "Normally I would shoot you guys and take your girlfriends, but today is different!" He then speaks in a more even tone. "I need you guys to trust me on this."

Sarge starts to speak in a cheeky tone, "Well, I may have spoke to soon. That is an interesting and well thought out, not to mention clever and timely I might add, proposition." The Red leader looks over his shoulders at Simmons. "Simmons, would you care to deliver our rebuttal?"

Clearing his throat, "Suck it Blue!" He jeered over the radio. Ryan joined in, "Eat a dick you robot stealing Blue." Donut joins in as well, "Yeah! Suck it Blue! Now that's what I call an old school zinger! In your face, Blue dude! in your face!" Tucker sighs, "Oh man."

CABOOSE MIND

 **"Muhahaha!"** O'Malley laughed out loud. The rouge A.I. jumped over to a platform. Heavy metal boots landed on the suspended metal. "Hurry Church, he's getting away!" She shouted. Church sprinted to where she is. **"You'll never catch me!"** O'Malley exclaimed. Finally reaching his girlfriend. He comes to a sudden dead stop, "Come on, lets go!" The two turns to face where the A.I. ran and jumped onto the platform. The pursuit is back on.

NO TEAM

"Damn it. These guys aren't backing down." Tucker said. He looks over to the cockpit of the tank that is being manned by Lopez. "Lopez looks like we need to go to plan B." Lopez agreed and jumped out of the cockpit and touched the dirt. From within his helmet. The Spanish speaking robot cycles through many songs till he finds a song he's working since meeting Sheila.

Selecting it, he made sure to play it over the radio. The song played, waiting for a few seconds. Lopez started to sing, _"The first time I saw your treads... And enormous chassis of steel..."_

In Red Base. The entire team is hearing the song being played. "What in Betty's bloomers is on the radio now?!" Sarge shouted and continued, "It sounds like a retarted Mexican Sasquatch." Simmons covered the spots where his ears would be on his helmet. One would ask why doesn't he just take off the helmet. "Turn it off! Turn it off! Please god, make it stop!" Ryan and Grif are too begging for this to stop. The only person who seems to be enjoying the song is Donut. "Oh man. This rules!"

CABOOSE'S MIND

O'Malley ran around the many pointless pyramids. In hopes to lose the two in the maze. but that wasn't the case. As his path was cut off by Church and Tex. Both pointing their guns at him. "Alright O'Malley, this is it. From now on... If anybody is gonna make my girlfriend cranky and psychotic. Is going to be me."

In a really weird way. Tex found that to be really endearing, "Aw, that's sweet." Though the moment is ruined with Church stating. "Shut up bitch." Of course Tex this gets Tex angry and follows up with. "Asshole!"

 **"Never! The darkness will swallow you all!"** He says to them in his deep voice. "Dead end O'Malley!" Church firmly told him. Then followed up with... one liners. "You're just one big headache, and I got a whole pistol full of aspirin." Tex was left befuddled, "What?" It only got worst. "I got half of mind to kill you... and the other half agrees." Tex continues to comment on these. "You're about to split... personality! Sike!"

NO TEAM

In the real world. The horrible song was too much for the Red Team, Sarge orders everyone to shut off their radios. Donut tried to protest. "But Sarge!" The Red leader firmly told him it's an order. Though the Pink soldier is persistent and dragged out the please. Raising a fist, "Don't try my patience, boy."

Donut finally saw defeat. "Aw man." All them switched off their radios. On the roof of the base, Tucker watched the whole thing from the hole. Hearing his plan worked. He ran to edge of the roof and told the others to shut off their radios too.

CABOOSE'S MIND

"Nice knowing you O'Malley. But payback is a bitch and so am I." Tex taunted him. Her finger getting real close to pulling the trigger. But Church quickly stood in front of her. "Wait, Tex. Don't know if Tucker had enough time." He was pushed out of the way. "There's only one way to find out." She fired her gun at the rouge A.I. and Church followed suit.

O'Malley tried in vain to kill them but it was useless. His shots missed every time. He felt the bullets hit him, a searing pain can be felt all over his body. In a few moments it was over. The gunfire came to a sudden stop. All that remained was Church. "Huh? He just disappeared." He said. "I expected like... an echoing laugh or the smell of brimstone at least." He gives the air a sniff. "I don't smell any kind of stone. Don't you think that's weird Tex?"

He got no reply. "Tex? Tex where'd you go?" Church looked around the area to find her. "Tex where'd you go!?" The white soldier starts to run around the place in hopes to find Tex or anyone. But he couldn't find any of the mind versions. "How do I get out here?!" He shouts out one more time, "What happened to O'Malley?!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

BLUE TEAM

Sometime have gone by when both Church and Tex 'killed' O'Malley in Caboose's head. Though by doing this. Church was left alone, Tex just vanished when O'Malley did. But the dead leader did manage to find his way out of the his teammates mind and get back into the real world after learning how to do so. It took lots of concentration as he never went inside someones mind. Only took over their body.

Once back into the real world. He right away asked how the Blue soldier is doing. What he got is a cheerful 'ok' in a very child like tone. Not really being bother by it. Church passes him to get up on higher ground to see if Tucker is still alive.

To his luck that is the case. He watched Tucker with Sheila tailing him and Lopez in the cockpit, make their over to Blue Base. Watching as Lopez parked Shelia on the base's right side. Church ordered Tucker to meet him at the back so they can talk.

DOC

In the canyon's small cave system. Behind a rock, a passed out Doc woke up. Sitting up straight and placing a gloved hand on his helmet. The purple medic let out a few groans. Doc's mind feels a strange. It feels like the natural straight river flow in his head was disturbed by someone making a man made river connecting into his.

Suddenly his radio went off and a familiar voice speaks through it. "Paging Dr. Dude to the radio stat! I need twenty CCs of what the hell is going on there, dude." The grating voice made the headache Doc has get worse. "Ugh. What happened?" He asked more to himself.

But the voice on the other end answered anyway, "Hey, you tell me, dude. One minute we're talking about a hole in the wall, the next thing I know, you turn into Grump Mcgurt." Vic scowled at his monitor, "Sounded like you needed a lozenge. Threatened to eat my children. Not very cool, dude." In an instant Doc felt bad, "Jeez, did I really? I'm sorry."

Moving his hand away from his helmeted head. Doc says, "Something went wrong with my radio, and I heard thins weird beeping, honking-" He couldn't finish his explanation as Vic cut him off. The man spoke in a more relaxed tone and it turns out he was joking. "No offense taken, dude. Don't got any kids anyway." This surprised the purple medic. "What?"

"Old Vic's been through the snip and stitch... if you know what I mean. Winky-Blinky the one-eyed Sergeants firing blanks." He actually winked even though Doc can't see him doing the act. "If you get me. Via Con Dios of the Vas Deferens."

Doc finally put a stop by telling him he gets it. He then tells Vic he found something strange in the cave. Once hearing this Vic opens up a fresh file and tells Doc to describe it. "It's a thing. A purple thing." The medic failed to describe the alien craft. But it's not his fault. Doc is suffering from a major headache. "A purple thing. Ok dude. I'll update the Chief of Staff. Have him move us on Defcon 1"

Getting a fed up. Doc tells him it looks alien in origin. Looking over his shoulder to look at the alien craft. He doesn't know why, but Doc feels like he seen it before. But where? "Look dude. Call back when you have better intel and speak more clearly, over and out." The radio feed cut off. Leaving Doc alone with his thoughts and the alien craft. "Man that guy is a jerk. The next time he talks to me like that, I'm gonna tell him to go straight to H-E-double hockey sticks."

Upon saying that the medic felt shame. "Oh, I really shouldn't be saying stuff like that, it's not very nice." Suddenly his tone and mood changes in an instant. **"If I ever meet him, I'm taking his eyes as souvenirs."** Shaking his head, Doc's voice and mood changed back to normal. "Whoa, that was unlike me. I must be stressed out. Time for yoga!" He crouches down to the dirt floor to begin.

BLUE TEAM

"How's Sheila doing?" Church asked Tucker. The Aqua soldier shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not gonna lie, it's not looking pretty. She may have twisted her differential, possibly some structural damage. Could be a disc."

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, do you?" The transparent soldier bluntly stated. "Yeeeeah, no. Not a clue." Sighing, he asks him has he seen any sign of Tex. "No, no Tex. Is it unusual for to disappear like that?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Church explains. "When we were dating, she would vanish all the time. But it was usually to sleep with other guys or to spend money that she'd taken out of my wallet. And since I don't have any money, and... no offense to you Tucker, but..."

"You're a dick." Tucker snapped at Church. Who only shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry man, it's only the truth. Got to get it out there." Tucker waves a hand. "Whatever dude. She cheated on you with better men."

RED BASE

In the center of the base. All of Red Team are watching over what was a sleeping Grif starting to awake. "Oooooghh!" He groaned out loud. Lying next to the orange trooper is a half empty bag of chips. Opening his eyes under the visor, the first thing he sees is a pair of red armored legs. Groaning some more, he slowly stands up on his two feet. Sarge stand in front of him. "Grif, don't try to move to much." Sarge ordered.

"Oh man. What happened to me?" He asked to anyone of the them. Ryan steps next to him and stands to his right. "Well, after getting through that horrible singing from our robot. You went straight for the kitchen and started eating the first thing you grabbed out of the pantry."

Sarge cuts in. "The bag of chips you ate are the ones I coated with sleeping powder." Fully gaining all of his senses. Grif speaks in a surprised tone, "What?! Why did you do that? Sir, and why keep it where the food is?"

"The chips were meant for the Blues. When it seems like we made peace with them, we'll invite them over and sit down to have a snack. Once the Blue eaten the drugged chips. Blamo, our enemies fallen asleep right in our base. Ready for anything we can dish out on them. Heh heh. I have some tools I want to use." The Red leader went silent for bit before speaking again. "Also. Why the chips were in the pantry. Is because I forgot I left them in there."

Putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. Ryan asks is he feeling better. Grif nods his head. He turns his attention back to Sarge. "Hey Sarge. That part in the jeep got destoryed when the tank ran over our car." Grif explained. "Oh rattle snakes. With out that part. We can't turn Simmons into a cyborg."

"Wait what?! You were going to turn Simmons." The teen points to then maroon trooper. "Into a cyborg?" Nodding his head. Sarge tells Ryan with the lost of Lopez. All the gear in the base is prone to fall apart. So to make sure that doesn't happen. Sarge planned on turning Simmons into part robot so he can fix up anything broken.

Ryan truly had no words to say. He can only stare into Sarge's orange visor in silences. But he did find his words after a few seconds, "Sir, I'm sorry. But that is the dumbest thing I ever heard in my entire life."

YEAH I'M ENDING THIS CHAPTER LIKE THIS. IT'S NOT TH BEST ENDING, BUT THE EPISODE ENDS WITH SARGE AND DONUT EXPLAING TO GRIF HOW THEY TURNED SIMMONS INTO A CYBORG AND OTHER STUFF. SO I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD WAY TO END, AS YOU CAN TELL. GRIF NEVER GOT INJURED. SO SARGE DOESN'T HAVE A EXCUSE TO WORK EITHER GRIF AND SIMMONS. SO YEAH SIMMONS ISN'T A CYBORG.


	16. DONE FOR REAL

I'M DONE. I'M NOT JOKING, I'M NOT GOING TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID. I'M DONE, SEASON 2 WILL NOT BE COMPLETE. SORRY EVERYBODY. JUST CAN'T FIND MYSELF TO WORK ON IT. SO I WON'T. INSTEAD I'M SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO SEASON 6 AS THAT SEASON AND BEYOND ARE THE SEASONS I WANT TO WORK ON. BUT NOT SEASON FILLER (15) AND FANFICTION ARK (16 AND BEYOND)


	17. Season 6 news

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

THE CHANGES I WANTED AND ARE STILL CANON IN MY STORY. THEY ARE:

CHANGED TUCKER'S SWORDS LOOK. IT'S MORE OF A KATANA. AGAIN, THE ONLY REASON IT LOOKS LIKE A SANGHEILI SWORD IS BECAUSE OF LIMITATIONS.

TUCKER NEVER HAD JR. WE ALL KNOW ELITES OR SANGHEILI DON'T BREED LIKE THAT. ROOSTER TEETH DID IT AS A FUNNY JOKE. BUT ALSO TO A PLOT TO HAVE THE COVENANT BETRAY ON EACH OTHER. WHICH MAKES NO SENSE. BY THE WAY THAT WHOLE 'TUCKER'S ALIEN CHILD BEING THE CHOSEN ONE' WAS A LIE CREATED BY GAMMA. SO INSTEAD OF A LIE. WYOMING, GAMMA, AND TEX WANTED TUCKER'S SWORD TO UNLOCK ADVANCE WEAPONS HIDDEN AWAY BY THE FORERUNNERS.

THIS ISN'T A CHANGE DONE BY ME BUT BY ROOSTER TEETH. RT RETCON CHURCH GOING THROUGH TIME. SO WE ALL KNOW THE PART WHERE WYOMING KEPT REVERSING TIME TO GET AN ADVANTAGE OVER THE BLUES AND TEX. IN THE PROCESS HE MADE TONS OF CLONES, YEAH NO. NOT IN MY STORY. SO INSTEAD HE INVESTED IN COMBAT DRONES. HE WILL ONLY USE THE TIME TRAVEL THING ONCE. THE BRITISH MAN STILL GETS STABBED BY TUCKER. THOUGH IT AIN'T FATAL. SO HE IS ABLE TO CRAWL AWAY AND HIDE. BUT HE DOES GET CAUGHT WHEN THE REDS CLEAR OUT THE DRONES. IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE SAME EXCHANGE MINUS THE TALKS ABOUT TUCKER JR. TEX KILLS WYOMING, DOES THE WHOLE RADIO THING BLAH BLAH. TEX GETS TUCKER'S SWORD, ITS THE SAME OK. JUST NO JR.

CAPTAIN FLOWERS DIDN'T DIE WHEN HE TOOK THE MEDICINE. HE FELL INTO A COMA WHEN TAKING THE WRONG MEDICINE. SO CHURCH AND TUCKER ASSUMED HE DIED AND BURIED HIM. THE ALIENS HE MEETS ARE STILL SANGHEILI, BUT THEY ARE A SPLINTER GROUP OF THE COVENANT WHO SEE THE WAR WITH THE HUMANS AS POINTLESS AND NEEDLESS. AS THEY JUST WANT TO WORSHIP THEIR GODS. SO THEIR FEELINGS WITH HUMANS ISN'T NEGATIVE. ONCE FINDING FLOWERS THEY BRING HIM OUT OF HIS COMA AND NURSE HIM BACK TO HEALTH AND YOU KNOW THE REST.

RYAN LIGHTLY BEFRIENDS TUCKER AND CABOOSE BEFORE EVERYONE GETS TELEPORTED TO HALO 2 GRAPHICS AND HE EVEN JOINS TUCKER, CABOOSE, AND TEX ON THEIR QUEST. HOW HE BEFRIENDS THEM IS WHEN HE GOT CAPTURED ROUGHLY AROUND THE SAME TIME DONUT GOT CAPTURED. OF COURSE HE IS ANGRY AT THE BLUES FOR KIDNAPPING LOPEZ. BUT OVER TIME WHEN GETTING TO KNOW THEM. HE SLIGHTLY WARMS UP TO THEM. ONE, HE FIGURES OUT THEY ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS LIKE HIS TEAM, TWO IT'S A BREATH OF FRESH AIR TO TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE.

WHILE I WAS ALLUDING TO IT WITH THE ALIEN CRAFT DOC FINDS IN THE CAVE IS A GHOST. SO THE COVENANT WERE ON THE PLANET, BUT A VERY LONG TIME AGO. AS THE GHOST IS A OLD MODEL. SPEAKING OF PLANETS, SIDEWINDER ISN'T IT'S OWN PLANET. JUST THE BASE'S NAME THAT'S LOCATED IN THE TUNDRA ON THE PLANET THE REDS AND BLUES ARE ON.

THE REDS AND BLUES LEARN FROM SISTER AND A NEW CHARACTER SAMMY (YES. I DECIDED TO GIVE RYAN A LOVE INTEREST. SAMMY IS THE SAME AGE AS RYAN. SHE WEARS DELFT BLUE COLOR ARMOR) THAT THEY DIDN'T GO INTO THE FUTURE. DIDN'T IT SEEM WEIRD THE CHARACTERS EVEN TUCKER JUST WENT WITH THAT. AFTER GETTING TRANSFERED AND GETTING STATIONED AT NEW BASES. DIDN'T EITHER OF THEM LEARNED FROM THE OTHER TROOPERS THEY ARE STILL IN THE SAME YEAR? BEFORE YOU SAY FREELANCER PLANNED THAT BIT TO CONFUSE THE REDS AND BLUES. I NEED TO REMIND YOU ALL 'SARGE' IS THE ONE WHO STATED THEY WENT INTO THE FUTURE. SARGE. NOT FREELANCER.

GRIF NEVER GOT INJURED AND SIMMONS IS NOT A CYBORG. THAT DIDN'T GO ANY WHERE AND IS RARELY BROUGHT UP IN THE SHOW.

I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING THAT I CHANGED AND STILL KEEPING CANON. WHATEVER I MISSED I'LL MENTION IT IN THE STORY OR IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. I'LL ANSWER THEM ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS. ALSO, EXPECT CHAPTERS TO TAKE TIME TO BE RELEASE. THIS IS DONE SO NOT TO BUILD UP FRUSTRATION. WHICH IS WHY I STOPPED WRITING SEASON 2. SO YEAH, ALSO SEASONS 1 AND 2 ARE STILL CANON.


End file.
